Ave Versus Cristus
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Las campanas resuenan con estruendo haciendo temblar las paredes de las solitarias calles a merced del Nocturno. La sangre que bebemos y el cuerpo que comemos traerá a nosotros el espiritu del Destructor y el Angel del Karma abrirá sus alas encarchadas con el fuego del infierno para condenar a todas aquellas almas abrazadas por el pecado. Ya vienen y no se detendrán. AU Antichrist
1. Operture

**Notas Generales** : Enfrentamiento.

 **Advertencias** : Mentes rotas, incesto y parafilias.

Inspirado en las canciones "Ave Satani" The Omen y "Hymn To Lucifer" de Black Sun.

* * *

 **Prólogo**.

 _"Quien no se mueve no escucha el crujir de sus cadenas"_

Eran las 13:00 horas de la madrugada y la ciudad permanecía en absoluto silencio. El sonido de las campanas pululaban a su alrededor en forma de ecos sordos que se cernían como tortura a sus oídos con cada golpear incesante de un muro negro a otro. Puede ver a Near arrodillado ante el gran reloj de madera brillando como una estrella con la escasa luz de luna que entra por el ventanal que además decora las cuatro paredes y él yace frente a su pálida figura, quieto, en espera de cualquier palabra, cualquier indicio que le recuerde que sigue convida y que el humillante final no les ha alcanzado todavía. Su rostro apacible no refleja la desesperación cuyo sentimiento es dominante en su anatomía mientras intenta descubrir sólo con sus irises carmesí y profundas pupilas dilatadas por la oscuridad el misterio que parece extenderse, distraído con los fríos pliegos de ropas que visten al menor.

—¿Dónde está L?— se apresura a preguntar, irritado con el silencio que Near pretende conservar hasta hacerlo enloquecer aunque sea imposible implantar tan osado método al tratarse de Beyond Birthday, un asesino serial que por motivos tanto patéticos como irracionales continúa surcando los senderos de la sociedad como cualquier otro ciudadano al servicio de la monotonía. Una mente llena de grietas que conservan la fachada de un individuo cuerdo demasiado resaltante debido a su vulgar apariencia.

—L está muerto— responde el otro escuetamente, jugando con sus extravagantes muñecos cuales figuras forman un circulo perfecto a su alrededor; éstos le recuerdan a Beyond los rostros de las victimas que ha cobrado a lo largo de su enfermiza carrera.

—No me parece útil mentir para guardar un secreto, tu forma de actuar no ofrece ayuda alguna a cubrir expectativas. En cambio, sólo me hace pensar que tienes miedo de abrirme el camino y dejar que yo supere cada una de tus disparatadas trampas.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de esconder la verdad. L me ha pedido evitar que intervengas en su camino mientras se encuentra en servicio, mi deber es sólo obedecer indicaciones directas cuando estas lo requieren, después de todo yo no tengo intereses personales o profesionales en lo que _Wammy's House_ * y L planeen hacer con el sistema.

—Ciertamente tú no eres menos que un muñeco más manejado como un títere desde las sombras y es por eso que estás al frente de todos ellos como la _copia_ de L pero también por eso eres un complicado obstáculo al que debo cruzar como sea si quiero ver a L en persona. Aún sabiendo un dato tan importante como ese, ¿crees que no me encuentro preparado para asesinarte aquí mismo?

—No cuestiono tu capacidad de razonamiento ya que es un hecho que has logrado llegar hasta aquí gracias a tu ambición de superar a L, B. Pero también es cierto que con asesinarme no lograrás verlo— decía mientras dos delgados dedos se enredaban en uno de los caireles de su níveo cabello, retorciéndolo del mismo modo que lo hacía con sus destructoras palabras. —Te recuerdo que no soy un simple peón de este tablero, yo tengo mi propia identidad así como tú la tienes en el universo que te engendró. Para los hombres allá afuera soy una simple copia pero aquí adentro tengo el poder de eliminarte completamente, incluso de la mente de quienes te conocieron.

—¿Oh? Es la primera vez que te escucho decir una amenaza como esa, N—. El gesto duro de Beyond se suavizó un poco, presa de la ligera sorpresa que la actitud usualmente rebotica del albino se mostró molesta y cortante. —¿Será que existe alguien en el mundo exterior que te ha ayudado a defender tu integridad y orgullo?

—La defensa propia no requiere de una estimulación externa, por lo tanto no tendría sentido que en consecuencia ésta tenga relación con una convivencia humana.

—Depende del individuo, hay muchos que necesitan de ello para poder aplicar su propia defensa en una situación sujeta a estrés, más específicamente en personas que evaden su incapacidad de efectuar relaciones con otra gente.

—Tus argumentos no son convincentes así que los rechazo.

—Lo rechazas porque sabes que mis palabras son dependientes a opiniones personales, lo comprendo en ese caso, pero nadie puede escapar de su propia realidad y esto es un hecho sólido para ti y para mi— dijo acentuando con su voz carente de emociones la veracidad de lo recién dicho por él mismo, dejando atrás un rastro de cruel motivación.

—¿Significa entonces que debo esperar de tus llamativas maniobras en mi contra?

—Me sería más conveniente que lo ignoraras y bajaras la guardia pero sé que me estarás vigilando cuidadosamente a partir de este momento así que no tiene caso que trate de ocultar mis intenciones contigo. Supongo que puedes tomarlo como una cortesía voluntaria.

El hombre de negros cabellos entonces decidió girar sobre sus talones en dirección a la salida sin esperar más nada de aquella inútil conversación por lo que no dudó avanzar con singular tranquilidad a los afueras donde un melodioso viento de media noche se filtraba a sus alrededores como un espectáculo de suma importancia. Nunca esperó que la voz de aquel que hacía llamar N lo detuviera y de manera automática accediera a permanecer quieto mientras las palabras de su relativa compañía le advertían sobre algo que en realidad siempre consideró aún cuando las posibilidades de que ello sucediera fueran casi nulas.

—B, Kira continúa activo—. Las campanas resonaron con estruendo rebotando por todas las calles encarchadas por la oscuridad, gimiendo en agonía con cada lamento. —Escuchaste sobre él, ¿no es cierto? Aunque es una realidad el que la policía japonesa y americana intentó arrestarlo, jamas pudieron hacerle frente a su extraño poder el cual supone se trata de un cuaderno capaz de matar a quien cuyo nombre sea escrito en este, un arma mortífera que se cree ha sido entregada por las manos de un shinigami.

—¿Un dios de la muerte, eh?— se dijo a sí girándose de vuelta a su único acompañante gestando en sus facciones una mueca que no reflejaba nada en absoluto. —¿Acaso tú crees en esas supersticiones absurdas, N? Aunque resulte fantástico para los ciudadanos asignar una explicación como esa a tantos sucesos inexplicables, las creencias de la gente son pura fantasía. En la antigüedad, los asesinos eran considerados demonios ya que para las personas era imposible que un ser humano fuese capaz de dañar a alguien de su propia especie. Mira a la humanidad ahora, crearon la muerte penal para asesinos potenciales que rompen leyes que a alguien más se le ocurrió crear, ideas colectivas que ni siquiera pertenecen a la divinidad, ¿ésta al menos existe?— cuestionó alzando ambos brazos a los costados con intenciones de darle fuerza a sus razonamientos personales. —¿Qué es correcto? ¿Qué es incorrecto? Todo en este mundo es relativo a la persona. ¿Por qué matar es un crimen? No existe especie en el universo que no haya destruido a otra alguna vez, ya fuera para comer, proteger su territorio o cuidar de sus crías. ¿Por qué los humanos son diferentes? ¿Porque poseemos razonamiento? ¿Acaso no pertenecemos al reino animal también? Nuestras civilizaciones son lo que para cualquier animal sería su madriguera, su nido, su guarida; lo que la hace vistosa son sus exagerados bloques de materias primas combinadas con otros químicos, una sociedad que realiza las peores practicas usando como pretexto sus creencias. Kira, del mismo modo, obedece su propio juicio, en este caso la estúpida creencia de ser el Dios del nuevo mundo... pero la divinidad no puede combatir a B, B es superior a L. L es algo real que maneja el universo a base de una justicia sistemática, la sociedad entera es prueba de ello y _Wammy's House_ es su confidente. B no puede morir en manos de algo que sólo existe en relatos populares. Si ese tal Kira planea venir por mi que lo intente.

—Eso pensé—. El albino bajó la mirada a sus juguetes, ignorando a Beyond después de que éste diera su respuesta. —Entonces haz lo que te parezca sobre él.

—Lo habría hecho aún sin tu consentimiento. Que tengas buenas noches, N.

Y se retiró en definitiva del recinto siendo sus pasos aquellos que rellenaron el ambiente hueco del lugar, abandonando la silueta de aquel que no impidió ni retuvo su recorrido más. Y los irises abismales del albino se espesaron ante la soledad aterradora que le precedía entre el silencio. Las fichas habían sido expuestas, el destino había sido echado cuales dados dispares rodando por una superficie inclinada, sólo quien fuese dueño de la mejor estrategia sobreviviría a las jugadas despiadadas del tablero en que ellos como especie infranatural permanecían postrados. Para N los sucesos eran núcleo de superación, para Near un rompecabezas que debía ser resuelto antes de convertirse en perdedor pero para Nate River el ciclo interminable que se alzaba ante sus ojos estaba podrido, no tenía sentido alguno, era muerte, desesperanza y dolor. Sonrió por los tres dejando a sus dedos tirar la hilera blanca de domino estructurado cuidadosamente a sus costados. Pieza por pieza resbaló creando un sonido cristalino al impactarse contra el suelo. Algo que Beyond sabía estaba en juego y sólo Kira podría brindarle la respuesta mientras dejaba al río teñirse de rojo con la sangre que había comenzado a ser derramada por y para ellos dos.

El Nocturno dispondría del tablero para que el Destructor y el Ángel del Karma ejecutaran sus maniobras. El verdadero reto era identificar quién era quién.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar algo recién nacido, estoy segura de haberlo plasmado todo como yo quería, ¿qué les parece a ustedes? ¿vale la pena? Los capítulos generalmente van a ser largos, me interesaba escribir un longfic sobre Death Note y Another Note fusionados (por eso el "AU-Antichrist") así que será en base al canon con visibles diferencias: un mundo consumido por el caos. En resumen, un gran _"¿y si hubiera sido... ?"_


	2. I

**Capitulo 1**. "Oración"

Habia fallado miserablemente, aún cuando estuvo seguro que jamas le alcanzarían y que su estrategia fue cuidadosamente estructurada para parecer una locura sin lógica o sentido no fue suficiente para apoderarse del control supremo. Believe Bridesmaid estaba muerto, Quarter Queen estaba muerta y Backyard Bottomslash había sido asesinado también, cada uno de una manera distinta, el lapso de tiempo de una muerte a otra como único punto de unión, los mensajes tatuados como reflejo de burlas insensatas sobre los cuerpos mutilados. Un rompecabezas retorcido y una larga lista de movimientos impredecibles; no comprendía en qué se había equivocado. Su muerte había sido la última pieza, morir representaba aquello que vencería a L en su totalidad, ¿cómo pudo terminar siendo arrestado por Naomi Misora? Una excepcional detective desperdiciando su potencial en una organización tan surrealista e inútil como el FBI, tal le hacía comprender lo corrupto que se encontraba en realidad el sistema. Pero, luego de su arresto, se sintió como si su vida hubiese terminado. Su visión, sus extremidades habían sido confinados a la inmovilidad de un sitio especifico y a la oscuridad sin brindarle conocimiento alguno a su consciencia sobre la veracidad del momento, ignorante de si continuaba o no convida. El silencio era abrumador y apenas era capaz de permanecer en calma con su inquieto cerebro. Si estaba o no muerto lo desconocía ya que no podía percibir cambio alguno de ambiente o ruidos de seres vivientes a sus alrededores, ni siquiera podía percibir su propia respiración, todo era una perfecta nada, motivada solamente por el sin número de pensamientos que le abordaron pues sólo eran él y su razonamiento, vocesillas mentales que se escuchaban parecidas a la voz de L o al menos de esa forma fue como quiso identificarles. No había tiempo o espacio en esos extensos campos de nada transformados en panoramas negros por su psiquis, estando inmóvil no podría saber si su organismo seguía funcionando o era su mente la que le hacía creer que había sido puesto bajo total seguridad en una cárcel remota manejada exclusiva y estrictamente por _Wammy´s House_. Después de todo dudaba que pudiese ser de otra forma, dudaba que L no pensara en aquellos que fallaban con heredarle, individuos que -a diferencia de A- elegían continuar sus vidas a su manera.

¿A dónde van aquellos aspirantes a sucesores de L cuando han perdido el camino y son arrestados por su propio ideal?

Al fin, luego de una larga espera -o así fue como él lo imaginó- un sonido reseco llenó el casi hueco espacio. A juzgar por la nula trayectoria que siguió ese ruido, podía establecer que el lugar tenía paredes y estas contaban con el diámetro y distancia mínimo entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Nota entonces que -sin contar la tela negra que apresa su visión- desde el cuello hasta sus tobillos yace amarrado con cinturones de cuero reforzadas, sigue vivo, lo comprende cuando su sentido del tacto recupera la sensibilidad y su cerebro envía señales de quemaduras a su piel cubierta por una gruesa tela porosa. Se impulsa a mover los labios sólo para percatarse de la mordaza cuyo diseño circular le impide articular correctamente las palabras, seguramente L hubiese ordenado que lo limitaran de esta manera para prevenir que los guardias caigan en sus juegos mentales. Beyond piensa que es una lastima ya que de verdad le habría gustado saber a lujo de detalle el aspecto del edificio cuando notara actividad humana y quizás escapar de esa prisión en cualquier oportunidad correcta mas aún no sabe qué tanto tienen de ciertas sus teorías. Decide gemir, asegurándose de que su voz aún funcione mientras se remueve un tanto incomodo por la forzada posición en que se encuentra; está recargado sobre una cama metálica pero logra determinar que yace de pie y le resulta curioso que de esa manera hubiese permanecido inconsciente. ¿Hace cuánto había despertado? Ya no lo sabía, consideró haberse perdido en sus cavilaciones una vez más dentro de esa fosa infernal en que yacía y es que las voces habían creado una imagen mental de L en sus neuronas, tan fija y tan visible que volvió a distraerse y terminar pensando en cierta figura femenina con la que había entablado una conversación durante el caso al que el famoso detective la había asignado y en el cual estaba involucrado, antes de que él pudiera cometer suicidio en nombre de su superioridad a L para ser frustrado en el acto. ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿Seguiría convida o ya había sido asesinada en alguna de las inútiles misiones del FBI? Estando en esta situación no podía pensar en nada más y le causaba gracia el hecho de que estuviera pensando en alguien más que en L mismo, un fragmento de luz que parecía iluminar ese sendero de sombras donde avanzaban sus ansiosas neuronas, producto de una necesidad corporal.

—Si estás buscando un desperfecto en las correas que te sujetan no lo encontrarás.— Beyond sintió una descarga eléctrica paralizarlo de pies a cabeza, dejándolo como un muñeco inerte por un breve momento. Aquella voz se había escuchado como un eco, distorsionada por una serie de arreglos tecnológicos pero nítida, aunque no delatara la identidad exacta de su emisor él ya sabía de quién se trataba, le conocía lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar o quizás era su paranoia jugandole sucio; como sea, no podía simplemente guardar silencio. Gimió en respuesta, desesperado por comunicarse pues se consideraba a sí mismo lo bastante importante para creer que esa voz traslucida le pertenecía a L. ¿Quién más sino se atrevería dirigirle la palabra con tanta neutralidad? Todos en ese edificio deberían estar muertos de miedo por culpa de la excesiva seguridad con que lo mantenían. Además, para él era natural conmocionarse al ser la primera vez que se comunicaba con L de una forma tan personal, ya ni siquiera le importaba que no fuera directamente. —Te aconsejaría que dejes de moverte, sólo te lastimarás en vano, ahora que has perdido no tienes otra alternativa que obedecer, B.

Volvió a gemir, tratando inútilmente imitar una risa recelosa, separando cada gemido de manera que pudiera liberarse mejor mientras hacía un esfuerzo por acomodarse. El hombre tras el monitor donde la imagen de Beyond Birthday era frontal creyó comprender que esa serie de quejidos eran una risa, quizás no de alegría pero no podía ser estimulada completamente por el factor del rencor. Consideraba que alguien criado en uno de los muchos orfanatos fundados por Watari no podía evitar un brote de emociones estando tan lejos de sus objetivos aunque tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si trataba de hacer algo contra las ataduras que lo inmovilizaban o lo hacía por simple inercia. Decidió ignorarlo.

—Beyond Birthday, ¿sabes dónde estás?— preguntó sin dejar de presionar un único botón en el teclado. Habló serio y claro, ser conciso era una de sus reglas para comunicarse con sus fallidos sucesores pero era imposible que ignorara el hecho de que el asesino BB era alguien _especial_ entre los mismos. —Te encuentras en una de las prisiones comandadas por los fundadores directos de _Wammy's House_. Por tu coeficiente intelectual ya debiste darte cuenta con mis palabras que no es una instalación común a la que podrías burlar con facilidad considerando tus fechorías. Seguramente en varias ocasiones llegaste a preguntarte dónde podrías terminar en caso de que fallaran tus planes, aunque dudo que te permitieras considerar la posibilidad de ser arrestado en todo caso.

El detective vio al prisionero removerse con brusquedad mas no estaba seguro si había realizado esta acción por furia o cualquier otro motivo pero tampoco podía gesticularle una pregunta desconsiderada sobre su estado ya que él no podría darle una respuesta con las limitaciones que había ordenado le impusieran por mera precaución.

—Lo que has hecho es imperdonable. Usar a otras personas para tus fines, arrebatarles la vida, es algo que no puedo tolerar, para esto no fuiste criado.— L escuchó a BB gemir una vez más, lo vio levantando la barbilla con soberbia en dirección a la cámara, tal vez finalmente encontrándola entre ese espacio de grises paredes y -por alguna extraña razón- el detective sintió a los vellos de su piel erizarse cuando su _imitador_ inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera observándole a través del lazo negro y de la lente digital frontal a él; aunque fuese improbable y hasta fantasioso creer que BB era capaz de verlo. Recuperando la tranquilidad al fin, L volvió a presionar el mismo botón del computador para dirigirse al preso por última vez. —Ya que estarás aquí las próximas décadas, te sugiero que reflexiones sobre los crímenes que haz cometido. Manipular y asesinar a un ser humano por una razón tan absurda como la competencia que has estructurado no es un derecho que le pueda ser otorgado a alguien que ha perdido su cordura. Espero que comprendas los motivos por los que fuiste degradado de esta forma, B.

Y el silencio volvió a gobernar el espacio donde Beyond se encontraba, haciendo que se fuera el menor soplo de compostura en su organismo. El asesino de los Ángeles se agitó con violencia contra la fría superficie, restregándose sobre esta como reflejo del odio que tanto tiempo había permanecido congelado muy dentro de su subconsciente, quemando con la potencia de una llamarada incendiaria. El metal bajo su anatomía comenzó a crujir, albergando una extensa lista de ruidosos golpeteos que al final fueron ahogados por un cuerpo inmóvil y un alargado quejido lastimero, sentimientos de furia e impotencia entremezclados. Tristeza y desesperanza. Cansancio y sumisión. Por primera vez en largo tiempo BB había dejado escapar a sus emociones, transformándose en la débil criatura herida que siempre había sido desde que el destino había elegido actuar en su contra. Al fin se permitía equilibrarse con su esencia, la cual había permanecido olvidada por la necesidad de Beyond de cumplir sus ambiciones. Aquella era su vida reducida a cenizas, a partir de ese momento todo por lo que BB luchó moriría con el silencio y nacería el humano inútil que B decidió enmascarar. Pero, ¿valía la pena? Alzó la cabeza una vez más y se quejó de forma grave, así atrayendo la atención de L quien, en un principio, tuvo la intención de marcharse una vez hacer su dictamen. Se volvió a sus espaldas y observó por encima del hombro la imagen de Beyond que seguía quejándose en acento gutural, separando de nuevo cada sonido apresado en las paredes de su garganta, tarareando a sus posibilidades una canción de cuna, tan quieto que resultaba escalofriante. El detective había escuchado ese ritmo perezoso antes y el recuerdo de ello consiguió que una corriente fría descendiera sobre su columna vertebral mientras observaba a su doble; Beyond Birthday entonaba el mismo lullaby que escuchaba cada noche antes de acostarse e intentar dormir, la causa de sus constantes desvelos junto al sonido incesante de campanas resonando con estruendo desde las gigantescas estructuras de una Iglesia Católica.

.

 _3:00 a.m. - Tercera semana de encierro del segundo día._

Beyond abrió las palmas de sus manos luego de volver a la consciencia tras una larga siesta donde se había visto atacado brutalmente por sus sueños, las sintió chocar entre sí, adoloridas, pues sus muñecas habían sido condenadas a unirse cuando su confinamiento a la inmovilidad dejó de ser estricto. Continuaba amarrado a una superficie metálica pero esta había sido colocada de forma horizontal en algún instante del que no tuvo conocimiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo sabía que alguien que no revelaba su nombre o género venía ahí para alimentarlo cada cierto tiempo sin cuestionar nada sobre su estado que seguramente a esas alturas debía ser demasiado deplorable, incluso mayor al que se había expuesto durante su estadía en el exterior. Al principio se había negado ingerir cualquier clase de alimento o cuidado rutinario, después terminó rindiéndose ante sus necesidades básicas como comer, defecar y dormir. La mordaza circular había sido removida con el tiempo pero la tela negra en sus ojos nunca fue retirada, se preguntaba si esta era una nueva forma de tortura aprobada por el gobierno o era una mera prueba realizada en secreto por L junto a todo el edificio, esperando una respuesta positiva o negativa sobre su comportamiento, quizás esperando que enloqueciera para enseguida terminar muerto en algún punto; como fuese, no era un método que considerase efectivo en él. No sentía nada, ni tranquilidad o desesperación, ya que toda su vida había visto _demasiado_ , ¿cómo asustarse por algo tan inocente como la nulidad de visión? Poseía capacidad para adaptarse a muchas cosas, después de todo había establecido una estricta dieta de no más que mermelada en el pasado sin optar por integrarse obedientemente a la sociedad, no sería superior a L de adoptar lo contrario, BB había creado sus propias reglas aceptando cumplir proyectos que no requirieran su absoluta participación para ganar un poco de dinero pues el sustento de las personas resultaba más complicado que resistir a un experimento de resistencia mental.

—Que inútil...—murmuró sintiendo al oxigeno deslizarse fuera de sus labios ya que con los días su carne se había vuelto lo suficiente sensible para notar cualquier actividad en su cuerpo. Se removió fingiendo desconcierto pues incluso sus emociones habían dejado de funcionar correctamente y ahora sólo podía fingir sentirlas, de esa manera podía hacerse pasar como un ser humano corriente y con ello engañar a _otras_ miradas sobre la existencia de humanidad en el hombre que siempre fue. —¡Todo esto es inútil, L!

El silencio fue su única respuesta pero la soledad era tan incierta que no podía creer que estuviera realmente solo en aquel cuarto. Escuchó a la cama metálica crujir bajo sus vertebras, a la tela cubriendo su cuerpo restregarse contra la fría superficie a cada movimiento involuntario y el ligero sonido de otra respiración acompañando a la suya.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad? Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo— dijo pero nadie correspondió a sus palabras, Beyond intentó girar la cabeza para acomodar sus oídos en un nuevo angulo, así tal vez podría verificar aquello que había escuchado; no podía estar solo. —¿Fuiste enviado por L? Tienes prohibido hablar conmigo, supongo. Oye, necesito saber que no te estoy imaginando, dame una señal de que estas aquí.— Sin embargo, aquella imagen mental que se generaba dentro de su cerebro sólo respiraba a su lado, Beyond intentó alcanzarle pero los cinturones le recordaron su limite de movimiento, aunque tuviese más libertad no dejaba de estar asegurado a la camilla. —¿Quién eres? Puedo oírte respirar, vamos, respóndeme...

Su respiración comenzó agitarse, producto de la adrenalina que despertó en su caja toraxica, comenzaba a temer que el experimento al final si hubiese funcionado, aún necesitaba sus globos oculares para no temer a lo que no podía ver. Al darse cuenta de ello dejó de luchar, respiró profundo, relajándose. Si perdiera el control estaría haciendo justo lo que L quería y no pensaba obedecer los esquemas que debió estructurar para poner a prueba su sanidad mental. BB no era un monstruo, BB era perfectamente normal, no era un individuo atado a las circunstancias ni aquel asesino que L quería etiquetar como desquiciado pues un asesino mata por placer o porque es su deber hacerlo y él no pretendía ser lo que no era; la diferencia de un _Wara Ningyo_ , un lunático y alguien como BB se lo demostraría a como diera lugar. L debía aprender a diferenciar un artista de un psicópata y de un sociópata. Hombres regidos por instintos y acotaciones moralistas estaban muy lejos de ser como B, muy lejos de ser superiores o siquiera inferiores.

—Has estado cuidando de mi, ¿no es así... L?

Al fin sus oídos percibieron el crujir de la madera contra el suelo de concreto, nada más que un breve rechinido generado por el impulso de un cuerpo deslizándose hacia atrás, eso le ayudó a comprobar que no estaba imaginando cosas; había alguien ahí con él y no se trataba de cualquier persona. ¿Qué probabilidades existían de que el mismísimo L se ocupara de vigilarlo? Para Beyond era de 1% de posibilidad al 100%. Definitivamente L no se encargaría de velar por la seguridad de alguien más, ni siquiera era capaz de cuidarse por si mismo, mucho menos que administrase una cárcel especial de forma directa. Sin embargo, sus razonamientos se congelaron cuando el tacto tibio de otra piel tocó con superficialidad las lineas de sus facciones, el tacto era áspero sin alguna clase de humectación, rígido y tembloroso. Beyond sintió a su piel erizarse ante el torpe recorrido de aquella yema sobre su rostro aturdido por la sorpresa, delineando su frente, la inexistencia de pelo formando sus cejas, el borde en sus ojos y nariz. Que deliciosa era la sensación de ser acariciado, hacía demasiado tiempo que algo viviente se estrechaba contra sus sentidos, activándolos todos dentro de una sacudida violenta como actualmente estaba sucediendo. Aquellos esqueléticos dedos largos tenían aroma a mermelada de fresa. Se embriagó unos instantes sintiéndose en el paraíso, aspirando el olor dulce con exuberante placer, era incluso lascivo.

Luego la sensación desapareció por completo, se esfumó como si de una ilusión se tratase, dejándolo solo una vez más en ese interminable laberinto oscuro y sin salida. Una sonrisa torcida formó parte de sus expresiones mal gesticuladas. Habia descubierto el sentido en que la corriente avanzaba como un acertijo decapitado. Aquel sitio donde estaba confinado no se trataba de una prisión de alta seguridad como lo supuso al principio pero tampoco era una instalación normal y el sonido seco de una puerta de hierro al final de una serie de huecos pasos alejándose corroboraron sus deducciones.


	3. II

**Capitulo 2**. "Voz"

En un día normal dentro del orfanato los niños jugaban a los afueras de la casa, reían y se perseguían con las sonrisas plasmadas en sus infantes rostros, llenando el ambiente de ruidos escandalosos. Algunos preferían disfrutar del viento fresco que entregaba la presente estación del año a Inglaterra, entre ellos había quienes lloraban, quienes realizaban juegos crueles contra insectos y animales rastreros. Otros simplemente se quedaban dentro del edificio para aprovechar lo más posible la tranquilidad de esa semana sin eventos curriculares que ya significaban una tradición importante a diferencia de otros orfanatos del país. Los niños estaban tan ocupados en sus rutinas diarias, asegurándose de vivir lo más plenamente posible, que todos y cada uno de ellos ignoraban el sonido común de las campanas agitándose rítmicamente sobre la capilla ubicada a un costado considerable de _Wammy's House_ y cuyos llamados marcaban las horas transcurridas del día, anunciando la muerte de los segundos y la trágica agonía de los minutos avanzando como las manecillas del reloj. Las religiosas solían referirse a ese llamado como la voz de los Cielos solicitando la atención de la humanidad, sólo quien tuviera la necesidad de acercarse lo haría, quienes lo ignoraran quizás fuese porque no poseían la inquietud o sus almas ya pertenecían a Satanás. Y entre esas afirmaciones evasivas a la lógica, Mello se encontraba simulando como linea divisoria entre Ciencia y Religión, pero su presencia en el interior de la silenciosa capilla era pan de otro plato, porque la figura blanca y brillante frente a sus ojos llameantes en motivación iracunda siempre era razón suficiente para hacerlo seguir un sendero que no necesitaba trazar, además de la barra de chocolate en las pálidas manos estimulándolo danzar cual títere sobre acertijos retorcidos. El blanco de pureza vistiendo a su proclamado rival -que además se camuflaba con los relucientes muros- dañándole la visión era de por si incoherente. Lamentaba desde lo más profundo de su alma el haberle confundido con un ángel el día que lo conoció entre los pilastrones caoba del _Wammy's House_. Near no era un ángel, era una entidad de lo más hórrida que podría existir en la Tercera Vertical, más bajo que un demonio con aspectos tergiversos pero superior a un ser humano común en distintos ámbitos mentales; era la manera en que Mello le clasificaba.

Near estiró uno de sus desordenados caireles hacia delante y lo devolvió a su puesto haciendo ondas sobre el mismo, no había dejado de hacerlo mientras establecía en su mente los movimientos que haría Mello en su búsqueda por la barra de cacao descansando entre sus dedos pues, desde esa mañana que se habían visto y se vieron obligados a salir del comedor; Near había estructurado un juego con el que intentaría manipular las acciones de Mello mientras él aguardaba por su llegada en la recta final. Satisfactoriamente logró conseguir su objetivo, por lo tanto, no le sorprendía ver su gesto duro mientras estiraba una mano en su dirección, exigiendo una recompensa que el rubio consideraba absurda. Si, había hecho todo lo que el albino quería para llegar hasta él pero porque era su derecho tener en sus manos el chocolate que desde un principio le pertenecía.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo al encontrar mi escondite— felicitó Near dejando escapar en su sonrisa malsana un acento de sorna, diversión por el suceso. El ceño fruncido del otro niño desapareció para dejar atrás una expresión repulsiva, las facciones de su aniñado rostro se tornaron sombrías, maldiciendo con su silencio la propia existencia del chico albino.

—No soy uno de tus robots para que puedas usarme a tu antojo— escupió en un tono indiferente, un tono tranquilo que reflejaba el odio en su estado más puro, consecuencia del frustrante camino que recorrió todo ese fatídico tiempo. El Infierno sabía cuánto detestaba seguir los juegos de Near pero también de este modo terminaba por alimentar su propio ego y vanidad; todavía podía sentir en sus labios la dulzura con la que se forjaron sus sonrisas victoriosas, las cuales había lanzado con cada acertijo que resolvía, con cada pista que encontraba de manera estratégica sin cometer errores. Solían decir que su insana convivencia era necesaria para que ambos se superasen a sí mismos y, esta vez, Mello corroboraba tan descabellada teoría.

—Debido a que esta será la última barra de chocolate para Mello hasta el siguiente mes por incumplimiento a las reglas, supuse que no te importaría jugar un poco conmigo con el objetivo de salvar la integridad de tu vicio.

—Cierra la boca— exigió bajando el brazo y avanzando con pasos firmes hasta la silueta de Near, dispuesto a usar la violencia si le era negado obtener su chocolate de vuelta. —No tienes derecho de tomar algo que no te pertenece. Sabes que está estrictamente prohibido entrar a mi habitación, especialmente para ti. Y usurpar objetos de la índole de mi chocolate merece un castigo.— La tensión de una sonrisa estiró las comisuras de los labios de Mello, ofreciendo a su rostro pulcro una apariencia maníaca, casi infrahumana. —Un muy severo y aterrador castigo. El peor que se te pueda ocurrir.

—¿Me entregarás a Roger?— cuestionó el menor sin evitarse formar una sonrisa digna de un desquiciado sin escrúpulos, su acento era vehículo particular de ironía y burla, algo que desfiguró el rostro risueño de Mello en milésimas de segundo. —Considerando que la última vez te convertiste en mi agresor, él estará muy feliz de reprenderme a mi en tu lugar.

—No con Roger, él sería la última opción a la que acudiría para hacerte lamentar tu existencia. Hablo de algo más innovador y perverso, uno que te ayudará a comprender que no debes meterte conmigo.

—Golpearme no te ayudará a devolver tu ración de chocolate a la normalidad o, ¿debo suponer que prefieres empeorar tus puntos de conducta? Además, debo señalar que tal es un método muy primitivo para nuestra sociedad moderna.

—¿Quién mencionó algo de agresión física?—. Mello alzó su barbilla con soberbia ante la mirada expectante de Near. —Me convertiré en el número uno, cuando logre superarte y seas el _hazmereír_ de todo el orfanato, ese será tu castigo. Resolveré todo de forma intelectual y esa será la última vez que veré tu inexpresiva cara.

—Suerte con ello, Mello— dijo entonces el niño albino extendiéndole el envoltorio de chocolate a quien se lo arrebató de las manos de un sencillo movimiento y cuyos pasos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la salida, repentinamente apurado por escapar de esas paredes con pulcras esculturas barrocas. No le gustaba la capilla, aunque Mello se había auto-inculcado la creencia hacia Dios o la Virgen gracias a la ayuda del propio orfanato, jamas le había parecido placentero adentrarse a esa construcción medianamente lujosa porque -como creyente- se asqueaba de la genuina iluminación que más buscaba cegarles a guiarles por el camino correcto, y escapó como escaparía una sombra de la incandescente luz violando la zona mientras Near se mantenía quieto, observándole marchar, para enseguida volverse a sus espaldas donde la imagen esculpida de la Virgen y demás estatuas reposaban sobre altares atestados de rosas. Para él, esos santos no eran otra cosa más que invenciones creadas con el único propósito de sobornar la fe de la gente crédula y activar la corriente de un negocio tan inmenso que en la actualidad ocupaba una octava parte del dominio universal referente a Religión. A él tampoco le gustaba la capilla pero le resultaba indiferente y la razón principal por la que la había escogido como escondite final fue porque a Mello si se le acomodaba la Religión que ahí se impartía, con todo y sus santos _salvadores del pecado_. Retorció de nuevo su níveo cabello gesticulando una expresión reprobatoria a las miradas vanidosas de los santos, aparentemente plasmadas por sus escultores, sintiendo en su cuerpo el impulso de imitar a Mello y alejarse de ese sitio pero decidió quedarse un poco más. No esperaba nada concreto o _milagroso_ al quedarse, simplemente quería observar por más tiempo el irrecuperable trabajo manual que habían gastado los albañiles contratados por _Wammy's House_ para levantar tremendo edificio; una gran serie de tiempo y esfuerzo perdido inútilmente en un sentido espiritual.

.

Un avión de papel viajó por la concurrida sala común, esquivando a varios niños que se movían libremente de mesa en mesa entre la atmósfera ruidosa hasta que finalmente golpeó contra la nuca de una cabellera pelirroja, cual toque hizo que la distraída atención del receptor -perdida en un mundo de pixeles proyectados sobre una pequeña pantalla- se alzara hacia al frente y luego viajara en sentido contrario esperando encontrar algo o alguien que quisiera hablarle, por eso, cuando descubrió el origami en el suelo a los pies de su silla, ignoró por completo el mundo y se sumergió de nuevo en su videojuego. Matt no se percató del momento en que otro niño del orfanato se acercó para recoger el avión y volvió junto a otros niños a sus actividades, ciertamente no le importaban la humanidad y sus circunstancias en el momento que atendía a sus aparatos electrónicos y era por ello que siempre fue reconocido por un vago sin remedio, ni siquiera el peligro que estaba corriendo al fumarse un cigarrillo dentro del recinto a la vista de todos lo inquietaba. Que supiera de la existencia de los huérfanos _chismosos_ y la vigilancia de las monjas que continuamente repasaban las habitaciones para asegurarse que no había ningún desaparecido, no le servía para preocuparse de los castigos a los que se exponía. Matt siempre fue despreocupado, el vago que varios niños pequeños trataban como un hermano mayor introvertido, figura de respeto fraternal, y que otros señalaban como una deshonra pues -aún siendo el tercero en la estricta linea de sucesión a L- se perdía importantes clases que podrían ayudarle ascender de puesto y convertirse en un potencial rival para los primeros mejores pero, en cambio, se hundía en prácticas degenerativas e inservibles que no hacían más que perjudicarlo a grandes escalas a los ojos de los adultos. Incluso una gran parte de los encargados se habían resignado y abandonado la tarea de enderezar su camino; representaba un caso incorregible para quienes, en algún momento, tuvieron expectativas.

—Sino guardas esa porquería alguien te va a delatar— exclamó una voz en acento irritado, palabras que vinieron acompañadas de un golpe desconsiderado sobre su nuca, exactamente donde había sido golpeado la primera vez pero el nuevo impacto era de todo menos ligero. Al girarse identificó el rostro inconfundible de Mello: los labios torcidos, las cejas cruzadas y la mirada ardiente de un puberto rebelde, alguien a quien Matt podría considerar una grata compañía cuando no estaba haciendo una rabieta.

—Ya decía yo que no te había visto en todo el día— comentó al chico, dedicándole una leve sonrisa de compañerismo a su vez levantando la guardia, el rostro furioso del rubio le decía mucho y no quería ser victima de uno de sus famosos _arranques_ iracundos que tan reconocidos eran entre los huérfanos y adultos del orfanato.

—Tampoco me buscaste.

—No sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, eres muy activo y yo soy demasiado perezoso para seguirte la pista.

—Creí que a los perros falderos les gustaba seguir los rastros.— Con sus palabras inyectadas de frustración, Mello decidió tomar asiento enfrente del chico pelirrojo. Arrastró una silla colocandola justo a un lado de la mesa donde Matt mantenía recargadas las plantas de sus pies, ahí planeaba retirar la envoltura de su chocolate para empezar a comerlo; lo necesitaba para calmar las ansias que había sufrido al verse frente a frente con Near después de que toda esa semana avanzó con relativa tranquilidad sin verle la cara.

—Que suerte que no soy un perro faldero todavía, sería comprometedor perseguirte a todos lados sin razón. Deja de joder, rubia.— Los irises azules de Mello vibraron ante el cambio tan drástico de humor en Matt. A simple vista parecía tan flojo como siempre pero Mello había aprendido, después de años de convivencia, que Matt no era tan paciente como lo juzgaba su apariencia. Era consciente de que, de no haber conseguido inspirar un poco de amistad en él, con el mínimo insulto lo hubiese tomado a golpes. —No necesito que otro rumor se suma al arsenal de rumores persiguiéndome a pocos meses de graduarme de este nido de fenómenos, así que te sugiero no me involucres en tus problemas.

—No dije nada de involucrarte, supera tu trauma— replicó rompiendo la primera pieza de chocolate con más fuerza de la necesaria, se había irritado con la osadía de su amigo pero no tenía pensado iniciar una pelea, no rivalizaba con él en lo que a fuerza bruta se refería.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme dónde estuviste?— cuestionó Matt de paso, bajando la mirada de vuelta a su PSP, el cual nunca abandonó de la seguridad de sus manos.

Mello lo miró, preguntándose si debía hacerlo participe de los pensamientos que aturdían su cerebro ya que no lograba confiarse de su juicio o mentalidad. También Matt le preocupaba pues con su edad estaba próximo abandonar el orfanato como ya hicieron muchos otros con anterioridad y eso no parecía causarle nervios, en lugar de unirse hombro a hombro con él en las boletas semestrales perdía su tiempo en la tecnología que podría servirle de otra manera, una más provechosa. No sabía si considerarlo admirable por elegir una vida de calles o demasiado estúpido por evitar a toda costa el puesto de L que podría alcanzar con un poco de esfuerzo. Matt era inteligente, quizás no tanto como Mello, pero con su astucia podía compensar su falta de intelecto con la experiencia que le confería la edad. Vaya desperdicio. Mello tomó aire.

—Estuve... siguiéndole el rastro a Near.— El joven pelirrojo dejó de presionar botones con sus dedos de forma abrupta cuando escuchó a Mello expresarle algo que podía ser considerado íntimo dependiendo de quien lo escuchara, no pudo evitar estirar una sonrisa en sus labios, una que liberó un bufido burlón de la tensión en su garganta; esto disparó una alarma de incertidumbre en el organismo de Mello. —¿Qué?

—Así que lo asechabas como su cazador natural. ¿Qué hizo él esta vez?

—Primero quiero que borres esa sonrisa de satisfacción en tu rostro.

—Lo siento.— Pero aunque Matt se había disculpado, no existía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en su acento. —Puedes continuar.

—No lo busqué porque quisiera verlo sino porque preparó algo sumamente desagradable para jugar con mi razonamiento.

—¿Y tú lo seguiste obedientemente hasta sus últimas consecuencias?

—Robó mi chocolate para obligarme a cumplir sus esquemas al pie de la letra, de no haber sido eso, jamas me habría rebajado a ser su entretenimiento.

—Aún así lo fuiste. Hay algo malo contigo, Mello, persiguiendo a Near con tanta obsesión. Eso va a terminar consumiéndote por completo algún día, de tal modo que serás incapaz de discernir entre tus verdaderos propósitos y el propio Near.

—No seas estúpido.— Mello dejó caer el puño contra la superficie de la mesa donde sostenía su peso, emitiendo una estela de determinación en su mirada. —Si hay una función para Near en mi vida, es que debe quedarse quieto para que yo pueda superarlo en intelecto, lo rebajaré a ser el número dos.

Matt exhaló un suspiro resignado en compañía al aleteo descontrolado del humo de cigarro contaminando su alrededor, abandonando la idea de hacer a Mello entrar en razón pues, al parecer, sería en vano. Mello no lo estaba escuchando ni prestando atención a sus palabras; y él que llegó a pensar que eran ciertos los rumores que le etiquetaban sobre su falta de interés al mundo, quien realmente tenía un problema serio era Mello, no él.

—¿No te parece esa una excusa barata? Quiero decir, si tan mal te pone no ingerir chocolate, ¿por qué no asaltamos la despensa? Sería mucho más sencillo y no tendrías que persuadir a Near por la entrega de tus _preciadas_ tabletas.

—No voy a convertirme en ladrón, Matt. Tal vez esa sea a la vocación que tú aspiras, y te deseo suerte, pero yo no planeo ser otro criminal contaminando el mundo allá afuera.

—Si, si, ya sé que tu sueño dorado es heredar a L con toda su fortuna.— Matt retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios al percatarse de la cantidad de cenizas que comenzaban a desintegrar la punta y con un dedo golpeó el cilindro mientras reposaba su mano sobre la madera de la silla. —¿Haz oído el consejo universal que dice: "En la vida hay que aprender de todo"? Estoy completamente seguro que eres consciente de ello, Mello. No sabemos dónde vamos a terminar el día de mañana.

—Me preocuparé por eso cuando llegue el momento.

—Muy ingenioso, de verdad. Me abruma tu inteligencia.

—Deja de usar el sarcasmo conmigo, maldición— replicó Mello sintiéndose irritado.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de ser tan testarudo.

Mello chasqueó la lengua con enfado, decidido a no seguirle el juego a Matt, tenía suficiente con la furia que ya provocó Near esa mañana en él después de todo y no planeaba generarse mayor estrés al que cargaba consigo en ese momento. Mordió su tableta con fuerza, creando un nuevo sonido metálico al romperse contra sus dientes sobre la ruidosa atmósfera creada por el sin número de niños ocupando un lugar en la sala.

.

Mientras tanto, Near -que continuaba sentado en una banca de la capilla- admiraba las estatuas con calidad analítica siendo consciente de los pasos que se aproximaban a su silueta. Retorció un cairel de sus cabellos y bajó la mirada a las brillantes baldosas, reconociendo -por la frecuencia de los pasos- de quién se trataba, no necesitó dirigirle siquiera una mirada cuando la voz femenina invadió sus oídos con la misma energía.

—¿Le dedicas una oración a _Wammy's_?—. La sonrisa en los labios de Linda era evidente, seguramente feliz por encontrar en Near algo similar a ellos como huérfanos. Near extendió una pausa, esperando que la niña de coletas castañas prosiguiera pero ésta inesperadamente no dijo más.

—Yo no rezo— aseguró deslizando la pierna contraída contra su pecho de vuelta al suelo para ponerse de pie y mirar por última vez hacia el altar, acción que Linda imitó.

—Escuché que es una buena forma de comunicarte con Dios. Yo lo he hecho muchas veces y me ha funcionado, deberías intentarlo, te hará bien— animó Linda.

—¿ _ÉL_ te ha respondido alguna vez?—. El gesto alegre de la castaña se deformó a tristeza cuando Near le hizo esa pregunta, entonces sólo pudo mirarlo sin comprender de dónde provenía aquella soledad indiferente que Near transmitía con su receloso acento. —Me parece una gran pérdida de tiempo hablar con algo que no existe. Las oraciones que mencionas son literatura, poesía distribuida con ayuda de la Religión.

—Aún con el apoyo de la ciencia no podemos sentirnos seguros de que vivimos de forma lógica— comentó Linda, logrando que los plateados irises enfocaran en su dirección. —Si es verdad o mentira no lo sé, yo sólo entiendo que los humanos necesitan apoyarse en algo para sobrellevar su vida. Para mi es mucho mejor pensar que no estamos solos en el mundo sin importar las circunstancias y pienso que la Religión es una forma de unir a las personas. Ahora mismo tú estás aquí conmigo y, aunque no compartamos los mismos puntos de vista, somos parte del mismo mundo. Somos uno solo a pesar de que nuestros caminos sean diferentes. Al final, todos los seres humanos creen en algo, tienen fe. Los medios no son relevantes, eso es lo que creo.

La sonrisa de Linda acentuaba sus palabras y las amplificaba, en su mirada habitaba cierto brillo que Near nunca fue capaz de comprender, la humanidad que la vestía era tan inmensa que podría ser reflejo de traumatizantes experiencias pero aún así mantenía una compostura difícil de asociar con una connotación. Aquella niña era inocente pero adoptaba madures en su personalidad tímida. Near se preguntaba si el miedo que despedía en sus acciones pretendían ocultar secretos peores que alguna vez le había escuchado revelar a las sombras en forma de llanto y gritos angustiados; recordaba la sensación de terror que ella le causó cuando, en un apagón dentro de la casa, había expuesto traumas que durante demasiado tiempo había mantenido en la confidencialidad de una sonrisa desinteresada.

—Entiendo— asintió desviando la vista en dirección opuesta. —Es un argumento valido.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Si! ¡He vencido a Near!— exclamó con naturaleza juguetona pues era ya un hábito de todos los huérfanos el figurar una competencia con el primero en la linea de sucesión a L, la única figura de aspiración que conocían desde que formaron parte de aquella sociedad juvenil e infantil, ya que Mello no se comportaba nada flexible.

—He aceptado tu argumento, lo cual no quiere decir que me hayas vencido ya que, desde el inicio, jamas estuvimos debatiendo un tema especifico.

Claro que Near no era poco orgulloso tampoco. Linda infló ambas mejillas con descontento.

—Acepta tu derrota, Near. Gané.

Ignorando el aniñado gesto, Near la esquivó a ella y a su alta figura que superaba la suya por 6 centímetros para continuar caminando a la salida. Linda no dudó un instante en seguirle los pasos tarareando un cántico de la capilla que se disponían abandonar mientras efectuaba pequeños saltos sobre las baldosas del interior y el pavimento del exterior.


	4. III

**Capitulo 3**. "Defecto Fabricado"

 _22:30 p.m.- Quinta semana de encierro del primer día._

Beyond reía, o intentaba reírse de manera natural pero fallaba miserablemente cuando dejaba a sus cuerdas vocales emitir sonidos luego de un momento de practicar en forma muda. El sonido de su voz creó un eco sordo entre las paredes de su confinamiento sin saber que, tras las cámaras de seguridad, permanecía el detective encorvado sobre el asiento de la oscura habitación mientras degustaba diversas clases de aperitivos. Sin perder de vista las mínimas acciones de BB adentraba en su cavidad pequeños postres de vainilla sin evitar lamer sus dedos con furia, asegurándose de archivar en su mente cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Bien comprendía que ejercer semejante asistencia a su _imitador_ era innecesaria pero, al no tener mejores casos que atender, encontraba conveniente analizar al _antagonista_ de su último trabajo de importancia. Las quemaduras en su piel comenzaban a cicatrizar y era probable que la sensibilidad en su cuerpo aumentara en este aspecto, seguramente no sanarían dentro de un mayor tiempo al considerado. De cualquier modo, era impresionante que estuviese en una pieza a pesar del largo lapso que permaneció en llamas, antes de que Misora resolviera el rompecabezas y se apresurara en rescatarlo de su final como individuo, pero más sorprendente era pensar en cuan sencillo había sido para él prenderse fuego sin preocuparse por la muerte. L había tratado casos de psicópatas naturales que incluían a suicidas sanguinarios, de aquellos que dejaban atrás escenas sumamente desagradables para los espectadores, o también aquellos que preferían cuidar el aspecto de su personalidad, manteniéndose al margen de grandes escándalos. Había conocido suicidas pirómanos pero nunca alguien que atentara contra su propia existencia como lo hizo B. Cualquiera pensaría que Rue Ryuzaki, quien se presentó ante Misora Naomi como detective, posee serios desordenes mentales pero L no podía simplemente clasificar su forma de actuar como tal; BB basaba una extensa gama de lógica a cada una de sus maniobras, las pistas que fue dejando atrás durante la ejecución de sus victimas eran pruebas de ello, sin mencionar su gusto por la limpieza. Sin embargo, tampoco se trataba de un individuo cuerdo, su sentido de la equidad era simplemente demencial. Anormal, B coincidía con esa descripción, era demasiado anormal para ser simplemente desquiciado.

Presionó su dedo pulgar derecho contra los labios cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente al observar detenidamente a Beyond. Nunca se habían visto, se suponía que sus escasas visitas a los orfanatos eran clasificadas y raras ocasiones podía permitirse convivir con los integrantes de estos; a menos que se tratase de sucesores potenciales no le era permitido integrarse a su pequeña sociedad directamente como L. La forma en la que B se movía, la manera en la que hablaba, el modo sobreactuado que tenía al expresarse, todo era idéntico. Era aterrador. Incluso Watari había asegurado que su ademan de imitar a L era perfecta, sólo sus ojeras no eran genuinas, estas eran mero maquillaje. ¿Acaso significaba algo? ¿Un estilo o un modismo? Aunque dudaba B fuera participe de caprichos sociales pues sus manías simplemente formaban parte de su ser y personalidad. El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió una fracción de segundo cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió.

—Watari.— El nombrado avanzó con destreza entre la negrura del cuarto cuya única iluminación era la luz del computador que reposaba frente a la figura del detective mientras empujaba un carrito con un juego de té en la superficie, acostumbrado al terreno. —¿Sería conveniente pensar en B como un fanático? Las personas suelen obsesionarse con algo, algunas en mínimas proporciones a otras pero se obsesionan, no... no obsesionarse, quizás sólo sea que se vuelvan un poco obstinadas en referencia a sus intereses. ¿Crees que B sea parte de este grupo de personas obsesivas?

—Creo que es imprudente considerarlo. Puede ser coincidencia.

El detective se removió un poco, recargándose al respaldo del sillón bañado en sombras, torciendo los labios y rodando los ojos en una mueca insegura.

—No siento cómodo pensar en ello como una coincidencia, él estuvo gimiendo una canción que he conocido por años y que no había vuelto a escuchar físicamente hasta el día que llegó a estas instalaciones.

—Oh, entiendo. En ese caso, ¿por qué no intenta preguntarle? Dadas las circunstancias no se molestará en ocultarlo.

—Aunque sea la opción más simple y acertada no quiero exponerme a ser rechazado— prosiguió abrazándose a sus rodillas para negarle la mirada a su interlocutor en el acto, esa acción a Watari le pareció tan infantil como las muchas que aprendió a identificar en su larga convivencia juntos y supo enseguida que estaba siendo tímido con su reciente interés personal.—Quisiera que se lo preguntaras tú en mi lugar.

El hombre sonrió un poco pues siempre le fue descabellado que las personas considerasen a L un sujeto inexpresivo tanto en el acento de su voz como en sus facciones ya que, para él, L era más expresivo que cualquiera que hallase conocido en su vida. Quillish Wammy lo había conocido cuando sólo era alguien incomprensible y que los doctores señalaron como padecedor de un síndrome, L jamas había dejado de ser el niño que el destino puso a su cuidado, ciertamente un hombre anciano como él había terminado por desarrollar un fuerte instinto paternal hacia _el mejor detective del mundo_ ; siempre lo supo y le pareció inevitable sentirse tocado por una emanación de calidez en su viejo corazón.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu inquietud?

—Sabemos que él formó parte de la primera generación de sucesores y que escapó del orfanato sin cumplir la edad suficiente para sobrellevar su vida en la sociedad, que es un hombre inestable y es incapaz de sentir culpabilidad por los asesinatos que comete, por tal insensible hacia su propia existencia, pero, ¿qué sistema ha usado para elegir a sus victimas? Terminado el caso, para él era elemental que las iniciales de estas coincidieran para indicar cuál era su siguiente objetivo pero, aún teniendo algún computador con el cual ver los registros de la ciudadanía entera de Los Ángeles, no había manera de que escogiera entre tantas personas alguna que estuviera a su alcance. ¿Cómo sabía a quien atacar? ¿Y cómo es que viste y habla tan similar a mi? ¿Sería posible pensar que sabía quién era yo? Y de ser así, ¿cómo?—. Al percatarse de lo delicado que sugería el asunto expuesto por L, Watari se descubrió incapaz de brindar una respuesta clara y, ya que lo escuchaba de los labios del detective, se daba cuenta del misterio que todavía rodeaba al _contra-aspecto_ de L. Miró en dirección a la pantalla del computador, visualizando a Beyond y tratando de comprender los secretos de su personalidad; el _arma_ que L mencionaba. —Watari.

—Si— acató el anciano al llamado del detective.

—Sino te es un inconveniente, me gustaría mirar un poco al pasado. ¿Te importaría revisarlo por mi?

—Entendido— asintió envolviendo el ambiente con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, estuvo a punto de retirarse de la habitación cuando tomó en consideración un dato importante e inevitablemente se giró de vuelta a sus espaldas donde la silueta de L yacía intacta, volviendo evidente su presencia aún en ese lugar.

—¿Qué pasa?— cuestionó L ignorando por un momento sus aperitivos para mirar con curiosidad a su acompañante. —¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?

—Quizás se trate de una posibilidad sumamente baja.— El acento del hombre mayor fue en un tono demasiado bajo, bastante sugerente con la ocasión.

—¿Cuánta probabilidad le darías?

—Diría que un 0.1% solamente, se trata de una cifra incierta— confesó Watari tras unos minutos en latente pausa. El anciano estaba dudando en siquiera externar sus pensamientos y esto hizo a L preguntarse de qué podría tratarse, en todo caso Watari jamas le daba a conocer sobre sus ideas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y esto estuviese relacionado con el caso que ambos atendían pues L hacía preguntas y Watari simplemente corroboraba sus teorías, esta era la primera vez que se hacía notar tan perturbado en su siempre confiable semblante. L tuvo que abandonar su posición para acercarse a la figura que yacía quieta en medio de las sombras con la mirada fija en los ojos de su _padre_.

.

 _9:15 a.m Quinta semana de encierro del cuarto día._

La puerta que Beyond identificó como la única entrada se abrió sin alguna clase de sigilo, escuchó cómo aquellos pasos tan conocidos recorrían el cuarto hasta su posición empujando aquello que parecía ser un carro con la comida que le era llevada. Olfateó un poco para reparar en el horrendo aroma que se detuvo a pocos centímetros de él, sin creerse todavía que siguiera siendo alimentado por manos ajenas, discrepantes. Estaba harto de la comida salada, por ello siempre que le era ofrecida terminaba por probar lo mínimo antes de refutar el resto, hacía tiempo que le fue prohibido el deleite de cosas más dulces, tal como la mermelada cuyo hipnotizante aroma no había vuelto a percibir desde que descubrió a L en el mismo lugar donde yacía actualmente. De pronto, un tacto metálico plagado de un olor a sopa tocó sus labios antes de que pudiera articular petición alguna, por mero acto-reflejo brindó acceso a su cavidad y trago la sustancia casi con asco, la cuchara se apartó de él un segundo antes de volver a su boca con el mismo contenido y de nuevo recibió el alimento sin alterar la accesibilidad de su comportamiento hasta que -a la sexta cucharada- tensó sus dientes entorno al tibio metal, sorprendiendo a quien le alimentaba. Watari trató separar la dentadura de B de la cuchara pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

— _Negándote a comer no lograrás algo de provecho, te aconsejo que pares_.— La voz sintetizada de L apareció y entonces Beyond le arrebató al otro la cuchara para escupirla lo más lejos que pudo en su posición creando una serie de sonidos en la atmósfera. Watari siguió la trayectoria del cubierto con algo de lastima pues ahora tendría que apresurarse a ir y recogerla. — _Nadie va a permitir que mueras de hambre, Beyond. Será mejor que dejes de luchar inútilmente contra tus actuales benefactores_.

—He logrado mi objetivo. Logré hacer que hablaras de nuevo— replicó Beyond girándose en dirección a la lente de la cámara, al detective no le agradaba cuando esto sucedía pues lo hacía parecer como si la venda aún cubriendo sus ojos fuera obsoleta.

— _¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no quieras ser alimentado?_

—Mermelada.— Beyond no escatimó en dar una pronta respuesta. —Quiero mermelada. De fresa, eso es lo que quiero comer.

El detective dejó paralizado sus dedos sobre el teclado de su computador, no podía ser que Beyond estuviera haciendo una petición de semejante calaña justo en ese momento. Se preguntó si trataba de fastidiarlo con una actuación tan infantil como aquella o realmente solicitaba con urgencia probar mermelada. Decidió ponerlo a prueba.

— _Si aprobamos tu petición, ¿prometes nutrirte adecuadamente?_ — cuestionó con aburrimiento. Beyond inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, meditándolo.

—No voy a volver a ingerir colación no dulce, nunca necesité de sus propiedades para preservar mis fuerzas físicas, mucho menos para mantener las funciones cerebrales activas. El azúcar es perfecto para desarrollar las capacidades de un humano en muchos aspectos y es práctico como un refrigerio, no tendrían que gastar tiempo en su preparación. Así que, si, prometo nutrirme si me dan mermelada de fresa.

— _En ese caso no te será concedido. Entiendo tu punto sobre los efectos trascendentales del azúcar en tu organismo pero me sentiría mal por el cocinero. Te conviene comenzar a cooperar o resignarte a perder exclusividad._

—¿Quién diría que el gran L tendría sentido del humor?—. L sintió a su anatomía pasmarse un instante frente a la pantalla ante el tajante comentario del preso. —Los huérfanos solían describirte como una especie de héroe. Un hombre perfecto al que yo debía copiar, imitar su perfección para ganarme el derecho de convertirme en él, igual a una oruga haciendo una metamorfosis completa, eso era lo que los adultos decían. El estúpido de A lo consideraba un honor, tal vez por eso es que nunca nos llevamos bien. A temía cometer un error, aunque ahora veo que compartíamos muchas similitudes... admirar a. L y desear destruirlo.— Los pálidos dedos se apartaron del teclado, asumiendo que lo mejor era evitar la iniciada charla, le había pedido a Watari que escarbara el pasado porque él no era capaz de tolerar el peso de las penas cuando el sistema desperfecto de aquel entonces hizo pender de un hilo la sanidad mental de innumerables niños inteligentes como el nombrado A. —¿Qué te parece, L? ¿Toda esta gloria que inspira tu presencia en la humanidad es satisfactorio? Que muera una persona común no importa pero si tú desapareces el equilibrio se irá contigo. ¿Cómo se siente saber que haz cambiado el mundo?

L se alejó de la computadora en ese mismo momento, rompiendo su posición para levantarse y enseguida introducir ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, caminando a la salida en completo silencio. No quería seguir escuchando las preguntas sutiles pero letales que se deslizaban entre los labios de Beyond Birthday con imperturbable tranquilidad. No quería darse cuenta, no quería escuchar más. Watari se percató de la ausencia y miró en dirección a la cámara de seguridad sin saber que la habitación donde L se estuvo resguardando durante esos últimos días había quedado vacía.

.

Algunas horas pasaron desapercibidas mientras Watari se ocupaba en buscar el paradero de su protegido a quien encontró, luego de un exhaustivo recorrido por el piso inferior, justo en el sitio menos atractivo del edificio; la habitación que L solía repudiar a la hora de dormir. L estaba sobre el colchón de la cama tendida que se ubicaba justo contra las paredes del lado izquierdo, con ambas piernas contra su pecho, manos sobre las rodillas y los inexpresivos ojos perdidos en la nada conformando la habitación. El hombre mayor estuvo a punto de retroceder sus pasos y volver a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de L emitir señales de vida, Quillish había creído que L estaba hundido hasta el fondo en sus cavilaciones que consideró inoportuna su presencia en el mismo lugar donde dejaba emerger la oscuridad de sus más profundos pensamientos.

—Hazme compañía, Watari— dijo de forma hosca, casi como si fuera una orden pero el anciano sabía que en ese momento era cuando más frágil -y deprimido- se encontraba. Reprimió la salida de un suspiro y se aproximó, buscando un asiento con la vista pero fue L quien le señaló uno con una palpada de su mano justo a un costado suyo, indicación que Watari obedeció sin demasiados rodeos. Se sentó junto a él acostumbrándose rápidamente al prolongado silencio. No era la primera vez que L lo hacía de esta manera, tampoco sería la última vez que Watari hurgaría sus bolsillos para sacar de uno de estos un caramelo que le entregaría al joven detective cuya atención sería al instante capturada por el colorido envoltorio mientras sus dedos se movían para sujetarlo. —¿Esta ocasión sólo es uno?

—No he concurrido la dulceria estas semanas pero guardo una paleta justo aquí.— El hombre le mostró a L un nuevo caramelo color blanco, el cual colocó en sus manos con arraigada delicadeza. L aceptó la golosina con un perceptible brillo de emoción destellando en su mirada pues eran esa clase de gestos los que alegraban su deteriorado sistema emocional. —Por esta ocasión es uno de 100 gramos con 382 calorías y uno extra de 66 calorías, eso suma la cantidad de 448 calorías permitida durante las horas de descanso.

—Gracias, Watari.

—Es un placer— asintió Watari complaciente, realmente no le importaba acercarse así a L, hacerlo de esa forma le recordaba un poco a cuando L era más pequeño y el golpe en su pecho siempre era nostálgico; ojala todo siguiera siendo igual de pacifico.


	5. IV

**Capitulo 4**. "Intenciones"

 _6:02 a.m - Duodécima semana de encierro del séptimo día._

Desde muy temprano en la mañana, L había sido encapsulado en el tiempo en compañía del computador. Encorvado sobre el sillón de la sala presionaba tecla tras tecla absorbido completamente en su investigación, inspeccionando archivos policíacos que guardaba celosamente en la memoria del aparato, paginas de noticias sobre crímenes recientes y otros hechos ocurridos alrededor de todo el mundo. No había dejado de navegar por Internet desde el inicio de madrugada pero a Watari no le inquietó descubrir su ocupación cuando se adentró a la sala sosteniendo una taza humeante de café y una azucarera llena, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar sobre el estado de criminalidad que vigilaba pues L se lo comunicaría en caso de existir alguna anomalía al respecto. Dejó los utensilios en la pequeña mesa de cristal y se retiró para preparar el desayuno, L siguió de reojo sus movimientos hasta que lo vio cruzar el umbral, sintiéndose cómodo de tener su compañía, aunque no dijeran nada se sentía como una íntima convivencia, una relación segura y confidencial. Sólo con Watari podía contar si algo de gran magnitud llegase a pasar, sólo a él podía confiarle secretos ya fueran universales o inquietudes de almohada, sólo con él podía hablar fuera del área deductivo -aún si continuara siendo el fuerte de la conversación- sobre algo tan personal como la situación de Beyond Birthday que, en la actualidad, había sido el impacto más devastador del mes; L se atrevería asegurar que lo fue del año entero. Si alguien siquiera llegase a sospechar que L estaba encubriendo el paradero de un asesino, por lo tanto haciendo incierto el cumplimiento de la ley que tanto pregonaba, perdería más de lo que podría cubrir con la ayuda de su dinero e infalible reputación.

Continuo presionando botones en el teclado hasta que encontró un suceso que le obligó leer el informe de principio a fin; un secuestro, ocurrido en una región de Tokio en Japón, un criminal de mediana categoría había tomado como rehenes a seis niños y dos docentes de una guardería, el nombre del asesino era Kurou Otoharada quien hubo asesinado a seis personas en Shinjuku el día anterior. Según las palabras de las victimas éste repentinamente se desplomó sin razón alguna, permitiendoles así escapar con éxito. Las autoridades lo identificaron muerto a causa de un ataque cardíaco luego de haber realizado la respectiva autopsia en el cuerpo.

L frunció el entrecejo tan sólo terminar de leer el documento, inevitablemente pensando en lo inusual de aquello. ¿Problemas de salud? No existían muchos criminales descuidados consigo mismos a menos que se tratase de principiantes y este Kurou Otoharada ya había experimentado el homicidio. Al principio le restó importancia pero cuando encontró un caso similar no pudo evitar considerarlo, ¿dos coincidencias un día después? Mordió un pulgar con intriga y entonces puso en marcha su búsqueda, descubriendo que otros casos similares comenzaron a presentarse en diferentes países. Asesinos en serie, ladrones muertos en plenas actividades, criminales confinados en cárceles de alta seguridad, todos muertos por un ataque al corazón. Indagó un poco más por la red topándose al instante con paginas haciendo referencia a una entidad llamada _Kira_ , la cual no tardó en enlazar con la palabra _killer_ por sus siglas en ingles; abreviaban _asesino_ , una elección bastante explicita y descriptiva. Habían infinitos foros donde la audiencia hablaba sobre el tema, algunos usuarios se mostraban alterados, algunos más fascinados y otros tantos incrédulos, la fama reflejando los figurativos _ataques_ brindaban información incierta pero L se sintió extrañamente atraído por la situación. No eran coincidencias, eran asesinatos; alguien estaba juzgando por su propios medios el destino de estos criminales. No tardó en darse cuenta que aquellos criminales reportados con errores continuaban convida, al parecer este _Kira_ necesitaba de un rostro y un nombre, sólo debía buscar una forma de probar sus sospechas; la existencia misma de tal. Siguió buscando y entonces comprobó que los ataques cardíacos ocurrían de maneras extravagantes, cualquiera en sus cincos sentidos se daría cuenta que esta serie de muertes ocurrían igual que si se tratara de una detallada planeación, una que se generaría en la cabeza de una sola persona, no había forma de seguirle la pista a menos que tuviera contacto con el exterior. Primero tendría que averiguar cuál era el punto de partida. Surcó diferentes rutas en el sistema de red y hackeó diferentes computadoras encontrándose con que la Interpol tendría una conferencia programada dentro de una semana, decidió que a partir de ahí daría inicio la verdadera investigación.

L había sido seducido por un nuevo caso y una vez más entraría en acción.

.

 _9:07 a.m._

Watari empujó la gruesa puerta hacia el interior del aislado cuarto sosteniendo en sus manos una charola con la comida rutinaria de Beyond, el cual no pareció tener reacción a su llegada, tan sólo seguía quieto, respirando como si continuara dormido. Como habitualmente lo hacía, el anciano se acercó a la figura inmóvil sin perder de vista cada uno de sus movimientos mientras en su mente se deslizaban pensamientos sentimentales. Todavía le era impresionante ver a ese joven en tal estado. Su piel casi había terminado de regenerarse y los rastros de su frustrado suicidio muy lentamente desaparecían, aunque quedarían marcas que revelaban sus ambiciosas acciones de por vida, estas inspiraron en Watari la memoria de aquel niño que optó por transversar su apariencia a la imagen de L como según le había dicho uno de los nuevos encargados de implantar métodos y preceptos en los recién llegados para convertirles en candidatos decentes para cruzar la meta impuesta. Recordaba aquellos niños que prometían ser un buen reemplazo para el infante L que ya entonces había estado resolviendo complicados crímenes para la ley de esa época, muchos de los hombres con los que comenzó asociarse habían visto en ellos futuros virtuosos para la seguridad del universo. Y verlo en la actualidad para Quillish reflejaba más que un experimento fallido, más humillante que una derrota como solía verlo L, él veía las cenizas de un ser viviente luchando contra un destino pre-fabricado; veía a un hombre transformado en pecado con convicciones motivadas por la sed de venganza.

—¿Haz vuelto para obligarme a comer?—. Y esa voz carente de emociones consiguió sobresaltarle, comprobando con impresión que había estado a una distancia imprudente del cuerpo que él mismo advertía como peligroso. —Ya le he dicho a L que no pretendo ingerir nada más que no sea mermelada.— El anciano separó sus labios para responder pero se detuvo apenas darse cuenta del riesgo al que se expondría. Tuvo el espontaneo impulso de disculparse por el mal que causó a la mente libre del infante Beyond Birthday al que el proyecto _Wammy's_ tomó bajó custodia para poner en marcha el sistema de sucesores, uno del cual no se estimó traería semejantes consecuencias. Quizás al resto de antiguos compatriotas no les importase realmente lo que podría sucederles a los huérfanos aspirantes pero Watari jamas alejó de su consciencia las _fisuras_ de esas volubles personalidades a las que había inyectado un objetivo para sus tristes existencias, tratandoles como algo parecido a costosos objetos de laboratorio. —Oye, estoy aburrido. ¿Sería demasiado pedir compartir una conversación contigo? _Quienquiera_ que seas.

—¿De qué te gustaría hablar?— concedió repentinamente luego de una considerable pausa, generando que sus propias articulaciones se paralizaran debido a lo osado que se comportó al dirigirle a su prisionero la palabra. Beyond permaneció en silencio unos momentos hasta que al fin su inmutable voz resurgió entre las paredes de su garganta.

—No consideré en ningún momento que me contestarías— confesó B con aparente semblante compuesto. —Eres una de las marionetas de L así que dudaba hubiese elegido a alguien lo suficiente imprudente para revelar su género o identidad ya que, por el tono áspero de tu voz, puedo determinar que eres un anciano, edad aproximada a los 70 años. ¿Se da cuenta que me está facilitando información clasificada, señor?

—De ser así tal vez esto podría tratarse de un nuevo plan de acción dirigido por L o, quizás, no signifiques más una carga por la cual él deba preocuparse.

Aquello había sido una excelente maniobra verbal, reduciendo las posibilidades a dos opciones con palabras simples pero concisas, Beyond podía darle crédito al anciano por haberle jugado tan sofisticada treta pero no era suficiente.

—En ese caso, ¿te importaría darme tu nombre? Como verás, ahora mismo soy un discapacitado que no puede siquiera moverse para su propio beneficio, no te será necesario preocuparte por cómo usaré la información que me brindes en tu contra ya que no puedo siquiera comer un poco de mermelada.

—Interesante argumento pero lamento romper tus ilusiones, no revelaré mi nombre. Ambos sabemos que nuestra identidad no es algo que pueda usarse a la ligera, es un secreto cuya importancia puede proteger nuestra integridad como individuos. Lo comprobaste en carne propia, ¿no es cierto, Beyond Birthday, alias Rue Ryuzaki?

—Ciertamente.— B torció los labios en una mueca de ligero disgusto, había solidificado en su mente el hecho de que su existencia se distribuyó masivamente por los medios una vez fue concebido su arresto pero nunca esperó que fuera reconocido al grado de que un anciano decrepito como aquel con quien hablaba estuviera al tanto y, además, se lo comunicara con tanta soberbia que lograse hacerlo sentir inferior. —¿Sabe una cosa? Me agrada, señor. Un hombre como usted debe tener un fuerte sentido de la justicia, entiendo por qué L lo ha elegido para que se encargue de cuidar de mi.

—Oh, yo no me describiría como un individuo justo. La justicia toma diversos significados conforme se revolucionan las leyes, todo depende a favor de quien sea aplicada.

—Estoy de acuerdo. En verdad me agrada, señor.

Beyond se dejó estirar una sonrisa cuya autenticidad se encontraba por debajo de una expresión divertida aunque planeó que fuera al menos algo semejante.

—Por otro lado, me he internado a esta habitación para ofrecerle mis servicios. ¿Qué le parece si, en honor a nuestro agrado mutuo, cumple con una de sus necesidades biológicas e ingiere un poco de alimento?—. Beyond sintió a su acompañante inclinarse un poco sobre su cabeza y giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía el salado aroma del alimento mencionado. —Sé muy bien que ha asegurado no ser de su solicitud alimentarse de recetas sin azúcar pero, si L ve mejora en su comportamiento, estoy seguro que accederá a proporcionarle comida dulce. Mientras tanto le aconsejaría no oponer más resistencia.

—Es un sujeto muy amable, ¿no es cierto?

—Por favor— pidió Watari acercando el tenedor a los labios del joven asesino quien no se inmutó ni por un instante por las acciones temerarias ajenas, en cambio aceptó en su boca la intromisión de la carne cortada en cuadros para enseguida masticarla y tragarla sin importarle la forma en que se derramaba el jugo fuera de su cavidad hasta llegar a su barbilla pues incluso se tomó la libertad de respirar por la boca mientras esperaba el siguiente bocado y el próximo hasta que finalmente terminó de comer.

.

Luego de dos horas, Watari volvió a la sala donde L continuaba frente al computador revisando los informes, llevando los trastos directo al fregadero junto a los demás utensilios sucios que limpiaría después de que L y él terminaran sus propios alimentos.

—¿Qué tal fue?— interrogó L con genuina curiosidad pues le había parecido ver menos comida de la que Watari había transportado a la habitación donde yacía Beyond.

—Sin problemas, él comió.

—Ya veo. Me alegra.— L devolvió la mirada a la pantalla digital dejando que un acento más suave se colara a la superficie sin tenerlo previsto, un tono que podría asociarse al alivio pues aquello sólo podría indicar que Beyond comenzaba a destrozar sus barreras, al fin comenzaba a ceder comportarse menos defensivo pues estar en paz con Watari era igual a estar en paz con L, indirectamente.

—Si.— Watari se giró sobre sus talones en dirección al detective. —A propósito, me he dado cuenta ha estado revisando las noticias más recientes.

—Así es, he encontrado algo muy interesante.

—¿Qué es?

—Es sobre una entidad que las redes han llamado por el nombre de Kira. Si no te importa, me gustaría posponer nuestro almuerzo un momento para exponerte mis pensamientos sobre este tema. Habrá una reunión de la NCPO dentro de una semana y quiero que te hagas cargo de contactarme con ellos y hacerles saber sobre mi investigación.

—Entiendo. ¿Mencionaste que es conocido por Kira? ¿Un alias?— preguntaba a medida que se acercaba con pasos lentos a la posición de su protegido para sentarse en el mismo sillón.

—En Internet la mayoría de usuarios son anónimos así que no es de sorprenderse— comentó L en tono aburrido sin perder de vista la pantalla. —Primero quiero que veas este articulo.— Watari recibió en sus manos el computador y lo sostuvo en sus rodillas mientras leía con cuidado cada párrafo escrito en el _post_. —¿Notas algo extraño?

—Todos los criminales del articulo han muerto por ataques al corazón.

—En efecto.— L imitó la mueca de una sonrisa en sus labios, complacido con la habilidad natural del hombre a su lado para encontrar anormalidades en un segundo.

—¿Eso significa algo para ti?

—Cada uno de los articulos de criminales que son vinculados al nombre de Kira mueren de un ataque al corazón, este es sólo uno de los muchos que abundan por vía Internet. En pocas palabras, estas no son coincidencias, son asesinatos efectuados por una organización, o mejor, quizás una persona.

—Oh, comprendo.— Watari se limitó en aceptar la respuesta de L sin pedir por un argumento más extenso, confiaba en que la capacidad de L para encontrar las respuestas comúnmente eran acertadas. —¿Y quiere poner en marcha una investigación más profunda?

—Si, eso quiero— confirmó L con ambos irises negros irradiando en arrolladora determinación. —Basándonos en estos archivos de red no podemos asegurar que se trata de un asesino, primero debemos ponerlo a prueba para determinar su validez, usando los medios de comunicación manejados por la policía podremos saber su ubicación en caso de ser cierta su existencia.

—¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de que este Kira responda?

—Diría que un 10% no... un 4%—. Involuntariamente, Watari arrugó las facciones calmadas de su rostro ante tal afirmación pues L jamas había planteado cifras tan bajas en un caso que presumía seriedad. —Sé que me estoy comportando engañoso pero este podría ser el primer caso de aspecto mundial en el que me haya involucrado.

—¿Algo así como el caso de X y Z?— cuestionó el anciano con cierto acento opresivo y L se paralizó, guardando silencio un momento pues no había manera en que olvidara semejante suceso por lo que bajó la mirada sin llegar a descomponer su acostumbrada posición, analizando las palabras de Watari a profundidad. La forma en que se había guardado sus pensamientos para el anciano fue suficiente para comprender, siempre debía actuar sin cuestionarle innecesariamente; este fue un principio que se inculcó a si mismo una vez fue seleccionado para permanecer junto a L. —Entiendo— dijo con cuidado mientras se ponía de pie. —Considérese dentro de la reunión dentro de una semana.

—Gracias, Watari.

Esta vez L no siguió con la mirada al hombre que se retiraba, mantuvo su vista en un angulo bajo sintiendo a sus extremidades temblar cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche aturdieron su cerebro; aquella había sido la primera vez en donde su psiquis estuvo bajo demasiada presión, donde quiso resolver el caso antes de que una Tercera Guerra mundial estallara desde su ciudad natal en Inglaterra. Fue la primera vez que escuchó tan cerca de sus oídos el estruendo que las campanas provocaban al agitarse sobre el campanario.

.

Más tarde, Watari se había detenido frente al fregadero para lavar la moderada cantidad de utensilios de cocina que utilizó en el transcurso de siete horas; por más curioso que fuera, terminaba gastando mayor tiempo en la limpieza y trabajo culinario de lo que se ocupaba en otros asuntos de importancia ya que alimentar a L representaba el mayor reto a enfrentar en su vida. Continuo sumergiendo platos y cucharas en el agua cubiertos con jabón hasta que su atención se detuvo en aquellos que había transportado al cuarto aislado donde yacía Beyond, percatándose enseguida de un detalle que no llegó a notar hasta ese momento: hacia falta un tenedor de metal. Miró con cuidado el tazón, plato y vaso aún sucios que reposaban en la bandeja, el par de cucharas y el cuchillo con el que cortó trozos de fruta fresca. ¿Se trataría de una equivocación suya? Era posible que pretendiera llevar un tenedor pero al último momento lo hubiese olvidado, después de todo -muy a su pesar- su memoria fallaba mucho debido a la edad que comenzaba a surcar.

Pero, pese a que Quillish solía cometer ciertos errores sin importancia, esta vez no se trataba de algo insustancial. El tenedor que el anciano consideró un pequeño olvido estaba en manos del peor portador que podrían los hombres imaginarse, uno capaz de darle un uso anormal para trazarse a si mismo una ruta de escape igual de inusual. Las cuatro puntas del objeto perforaron con furia los cinturones sujetos a las muñecas de Beyond Birthday.


	6. V

**Notas Iniciales** : Antes que nada, una gran disculpa por la tardía actualización en esta pagina, he tenido algunos problemas para actualizar regularmente y me temo que continuará así algún tiempo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**. "Tres Caras"

En el silencio del aula Mello se descubrió absorto por la mecanicidad de las circunstancias que le rodeaban, con el docente de las tres presente existía un sentimiento de familiaridad en aquella obediencia que el resto de niños profesaban en aquella prisión moderada para los estudios diarios donde no importaba la edad siempre y cuando el nivel intelectual fuese el mismo entre sus compañeros de clase. Mello era dedicado y brillante academicamente, responsable también, pero -como cualquier chico de su edad- no podía luchar contra la monotonía que se filtraba en su cuerpo en forma de pereza y aburrimiento. No era como si su interés hacia el tema que exponía el profesor de turno se tratara de algo sin importancia pero Mello no conseguía concentrarse en su totalidad. El chico rubio pestañeó una vez, dos veces, tres hasta que cabeceó; señal inefable de que debía componerse por obligación. Aquel hombre regordete forrado en un traje de gala grisoso tenía una forma realmente aburrida de dar clases para colmo pues la materia que impartía no era de las favoritas clasificadas en prioridades para Mello. Decidido a devolver la movilidad a su aturdida anatomía, se permitió girar la mirada a sus iguales sólo para descubrir que -efectivamente- no era el único que estaba harto de la Cívica y Ética. Desde su lugar en la segunda fila podía apreciar al menos a una cuarta parte del alumnado inmerso en sus propias actividades. Matt, que usualmente ocupaba pupitres alejados de la pizarra, yacía recargado en el muro a sus espaldas mientras adoptaba una postura cabizbaja; Mello no tardó en deducir que estaba jugando con su PSP por debajo de la mesa, se trataba de su pasatiempo más arraigado después de todo y, además, era su sello característico entre los principales aspirantes a sucesores de L. En las filas siguientes a la suya lograba apreciar a varios niños y niñas _cuchicheando_ entre ellos con singular entusiasmo mientras sus palabras terminaban por camuflarse con las explicaciones del distraído profesor, había quienes lucían atentos al frente sin mostrar signos de verdadero interés y otros que perdían el tiempo tomando notas innecesarias en la libreta; Mello dudaba estas tuvieran alguna relación con lo que el adulto exponía al frente de todos ellos.

Pudo continuar espiando las actividades del resto hasta que sus irises se posaron en la única persona capaz de robar toda su atención de golpe: Near, con una pierna contraída contra su pecho, retorcía un mechón de su blanco cabello con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto dentro del ambiente opresivo. Los finos rasgos de Near estaban congelados en la niñez, a diferencia de él que comenzaba a tener los primeros cambios corporales que se inclinaban poco a poco a la etapa de la pubertad. Mello arrugó el entrecejo apenas fue consciente de la expresión indiferente del albino, era como un androide cubierto de piel sintética, se veía tan suave y tan frágil que lograba revolverle el estomago ante el mínimo pensamiento al respecto ya que ni siquiera su respiración era visible como sucedía con los otros chicos. Miró a otra dirección pero le devolvió la vista a su blanca figura cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal para comprobar que esos ojos casi negros se fijaron en él unos segundos después, Mello alteró sus facciones a terror puro un instante antes de escudar la impresión que le generó darse cuenta con una mirada desafiante. Y cuando Near desvió la mirada, Mello la desvió también para enseguida recargarse en una de sus palmas sin más, el recuerdo de la primera vez que se vieron tatuada en cada neurona de su cerebro como estacas de acero; aquella fue la primera vez que una inexplicable sensación los golpeó a través de sus miradas, una que pareció conectarles desde entonces. Esa conexión era molesta, Mello nunca pudo explicarse a qué se debió esa descarga eléctrica compartida donde tan sólo bastó que se encontrasen frente a frente en aquel pasillo para que el sonido de las campanas los fundiera a los dos en una dimensión distinta e inexplorada.

¿Por qué ellos? ¿Y por qué Near?

Al principio todo fue como un cuento de hadas. Mello, quien aún estaba perturbado por su pasado, consideró su encuentro alguna especie de arrebato divino. Había tomado al albino como un amigo al cual podría compartir puntos de vista que usualmente eran menospreciados por los demás huérfanos ya que -desde su llegada- fue la figura de inteligencia más respetada y, por tanto, la más aislada de la convivencia social, Near se mostró complaciente en prevalecer su amistad mientras disfrutaba de la compañía de Mello aún cuando sus sonrisas eran caóticas en cada situación. Pero el tiempo les demostraría cuan lejos estaban de compactarse o asimilar la naturaleza de sus pensamientos; los sucesos les enseñarían lo erradas que eran sus decisiones y lo doloroso de su indestructible conexión, una que continuaba latiendo al compás de sus corazones a pesar de que su compañerismo se hizo distante y la imagen de su amistad se volvió difusa. Mello ya no podía referirse a Near como un amigo porque había comenzado a odiarle como consecuencia de cada derrota indirecta que le restregaba con su programada indiferencia, no concebía a Near como alguien a quien alguna vez vio como un hermano no sanguíneo. Ese niño que estimaba estaba muerto para Mello, ahora sólo había una cascara que se asemejaba a él en apariencia, sólo quedaba su rival como lo proclamó la segunda vez que lo humilló por no decirle nada, manteniéndose impasible. Near, por otro lado, lamentaba esta distancia que se extendió entre Mello y él, desde su porte frío e inmutable se entristecía cada vez que los ojos del rubio se tornaban molestos cuando lo miraban. La sensación de soledad siendo abrazada por un sentimiento de consuelo disfrazado de indiferencia y resignación porque, aunque Mello lo deseaba, Near se reconocía anhelando retornar a los días donde podía acercarse al chico rubio sin necesidad de tener preparado un nuevo plan de juego intelectual que efectuar con Mello como pieza y a sí mismo interpretarlo como actor principal en sus libretos cuidadosamente estructurados.

¿En qué momento su unión se había torcido? Era lo que Near se preguntaba continuamente con temor a indagar en los recuerdos que le perseguían como lobos hambrientos cada vez que se perdía en los llameantes irises azules, amándolos por su vivacia. Veía a la pizarra y se percataba del fenómeno vibrante que hacía a las letras desplazarse ante sus ojos, desubicándose de la linea en que estaban escritas en tiempo real y Near no cerró los ojos a pesar de que su señal auditiva se distorsionó de un momento a otro, causando el extraño desorden de imágenes, volviéndose sensible, percibiendo todo a su alrededor desde un plano paralelo al resto de estudiantes.

.

Las clases dieron termino y el profesor daba las últimas instrucciones mientras los niños de cada salón recogían sus útiles para dar marcha fuera del reducido terreno de cuatro paredes, levantando conversaciones inentendibles. Balanchas de huerfanos escapaban del encierro y Near sólo pudo apreciar a Mello marcharse junto a Matt, dejandolo atrás como estuvo sucediendo aquellos últimos meses luego de su primer enfrentamiento oficial.

—Vamos, Near— le llamó la voz de Linda a un costado suyo, luciendo esa sonrisa brillante que conseguía su voluble objetivo de animarlo, sólo que esta ocasión le devolvió el fantasma de Mello algún tiempo atrás. Se limitó asentir poco después de desviar la mirada mientras en sus dedos capturaba su mechón de cabello predilecto. Avanzaron hacia la salida donde la pequeña multitud de niños se concentraba deteniéndose justo en la entrada del salón de clases. —Faltan dos horas para el toque de queda, ¿qué harás mientras tanto, Near? Yo pensaba ir a la capilla para dibujar un poco, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

—Imagino que planeas plasmar el prototipo del altar y las esculturas de los santos para darles forma en tu habitación y proseguir en otra oportunidad.

—¡Así es!

—En ese caso debo rechazar la oferta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Sería contraproducente mi presencia en una situación que requiere concentración absoluta, en pocas palabras, sólo te estorbaría.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Sabes que jamas podría molestarme tu compañía— replicó la castaña en acento alterado, mutando su actitud a una más infantil. —Además eres tan silencioso que en ocasiones ni siquiera noto que estás ahí.

—De acuerdo a tus palabras, no es estrictamente necesario que te acompañe a la capilla.

—E-Eso también es verdad pero...—; Linda se conmocionó descubriendose derrotada.

—Entonces tengo la opción de retirarme por hoy. Buenas noches, Linda.

Near se giró en dirección a la casa con esas únicas palabras impuestas en el ambiente, dejando a Linda con un sentimiento de tristeza pesando en su pecho. Cuando vio a Near en la Sala Común del _Wammy's House_ había pensado que él era similar a ella el día que pisó el orfanato, veía al mundo con tanta frialdad que podría señalarle cada uno de sus temores pero, desde que Mello se había apartado de su circulo, su actitud distante empeoró. Le preocupaba, la sensibilidad de Near se estaba congelando al igual que su corazón.

.

Cuando el efecto de colores del atardecer reclamaba su dominio en los cielos, los irises gris de Near adquirían un juego de tonalidades oscuras dentro y fuera de sus pupilas, intensificando en el momento que su mirada se enfocaba en el fenómeno óptico que se mostraba más allá de los ventanales donde cruzaban los últimos rayos solares del día. Él miraba de pie ante los cristales de la Sala Común no porque se tratase de algo infrecuente sino porque sus ánimos de aquellos instantes eran los convenientes para admirar las formas de la naturaleza en general. Las puertas abiertas de par en par brindando fácil acceso al solitario lugar recibieron a un nuevo intromisor quien se detuvo de golpe cuando visualizó la figura inconfundible del primer ocupante, sus ojos azules vibrando con un sentimiento de sorpresa y admiración. Por supuesto que las intenciones de Mello nunca fueron encontrarse con la presencia de su rival justo cuando quiso estar a solas en esos lares pero no tuvo más opción que mantenerse ajeno a la situación porque parecía que Near no se había dado cuenta aún de su instancia. Mentalmente agradeció que así fuera aunque a la siguiente fracción de segundo maldijo porque se tratara de alguien tan poco importante para Near, no era como si hubiese intentado hacerse notar tampoco pero -por alguna razón- se reconocía anhelando ser descubierto por el No. 1 de _Wammy's House_ , incluso más de lo que al principio deseó L lo eligiera para heredarle sin más opciones.

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, se permitió observar con mayor detalle la silueta blanca del albino, el como era tan extraño verle de pie sin la usual postura que adoptaba en el suelo. En ese momento parecía alguien más, otra persona lejana -ajena- al alias de Near.

—Las leyes de la óptica— Mello sintió a sus músculos tensarse en el momento que la voz aguda del albino llegó a sus oídos interrumpiendo su inspección para volverlo participe de sus pensamientos y, del mismo modo, obviar su conocimiento sobre la presencia del rubio en ese lugar sin girar para mirarle; —... se basan en el estudio de la radiación que incide sobre un objeto transparente y también en los fenómenos de disfracción, interferencia y polarización, los cuales se revelan en forma de ondas. Éstas se dividen en geométrica y ondulatoria. Según el Principio de Huygens-Fresnel la forma refractada está formada por la envolvente de las ondas elementales producidas al mismo tiempo en puntos distintos de la superficie. El rayo reflejado es perpendicular a la onda reflejada, como el rayo incidente.

Y Near se giró para enfrentar la mirada ensombrecida de Mello que no había tardado en interpretar su voto de silencio como una sugerencia de recitar con saliva propia lo que se relacionaba con la información que Near le había dicho.

—El rayo incidente se divide en dos partes, de manera que satisface las condiciones para las cuales el recorrido entre dos puntos a través de la superficie de separación se realiza en un tiempo mínimo. Principio de Fermat.— Mello alzó la barbilla con soberbia apenas ver la manera en que Near comenzó a risar su cabello y desviaba la vista con negación, quizás decepcionado de que lo recordara. —¿Estás tratando de probar algo, Near? No olvides que una de mis mejores materias es la Física.

—Mis intenciones nunca fueron retarte, me parece muy obstinado que cualquiera de mis palabras dirigidas a ti tengan algo que ver con alguna clase de competencia.

Mello tensó la mandíbula, presionando los dientes inferiores con los superiores casi consiguiendo que rechinaran por la fuerza que aplicaba. Near parpadeó una vez brindando enfoque en dirección al rubio, penetrando sus negras pupilas en los ojos zafiros de forma violenta pues las reacciones de Mello eran algo que terminaron por fascinarle e inconscientemente se sentía atraído ante el más mínimo cambio de humor en este mismo.

—¿Insinúas que no puedo pensar en otra cosa cuando proviene de ti?

—Si Mello no estuviese siempre a la defensiva seguramente yo no intentaría hacerle ver la realidad, aunque esto sólo es un punto de vista, realmente creo que no tienes la capacidad de verme como tu igual y se supone que ambos somos individuos.

—Sólo ves lo que te conviene— replicó, tajante.

—Es un hecho— reafirmó sin mostrar signo alguno de duda. —Sólo puedo mirar a mi conveniencia pero, ¿acaso eso no aplica en ti también, Mello? Dices que soy algo menos que un ser humano debido a mi personalidad y, de acuerdo a lo que ven tus ojos, soy como un robot sin habilidades emocionales pero, al final de todo, no hacemos más que cavilar sobre nuestras propias observaciones así que no tiene sentido tratar de razonar con otros al respecto con opiniones personales.

—Ese es precisamente tu problema. Estás tan seguro que es imposible llegar a un acuerdo cada quien con su opinión pero prefieres evadirlo, odio mucho esa parte de ti.

—Eres demasiado pasional— dijo Near desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el piso cerámico de la Sala Común, luciendo resignado e indispuesto a continuar aquella conversación, esto le alteró a Mello los nervios de golpe. —Esto me demuestra que jamas podremos trabajar juntos para una causa futura, lamento mucho eso.— Y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida sin molestarse en posar de nuevo su mirada en Mello quien permaneció inmóvil en el mismo sitio hasta que la voz de Near volvió a impactar contra sus oídos. —Buenas noches.

Entonces el tiempo se volvió lento para los dos conforme los pasos insonoros del albino absorbían terreno sin llegar a suponer lo que ocurriría después. De un movimiento rápido Mello sujetó en sus puños el cuello de la camisa holgada contraria antes de impactarlo directamente contra el muro más cercano, esto sorprendió a Near de inmediato y como acto-reflejo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo al aliento de Mello muy cerca de su rostro y a su mirada próxima a fundirse con sus cuencas. Era la primera vez que Mello reaccionaba de esa manera, jamas lo había agredido de forma tan directa, habían existido encuentros corporales entre ellos pero Mello nunca tuvo la intención de sucumbir ante sus instintos agresores pues bastaba una mirada de odio para dignarse a continuar su rutina diaria. Inclusive Near llegó a preguntarse si esta vez en verdad iba a golpearlo pero Mello se mantuvo impávido, no alteró su expresión ni la forma indescriptible como lo miraba, sólo se mantenía aferrado a sus ropas sin dar indicios sobre otra apasionada acción.

—Con que trabajar juntos...—; Para sorpresa de Near, Mello se limitó a hablar sin relajar la intensidad albergada en su mirada. —No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea. Tú y yo somos rivales y somos muy diferentes. No soy como tú y tú _nunca_ serás como yo. Todo el mundo sabe que los opuestos son propensos a no comprenderse y a no funcionar en equipo. Nuestros objetivos se basan en lógica pero nos mueven motivaciones distintas.— Near sintió como si algo se hubiese roto en su interior igual a un frasco de cristal cuando escuchó esas palabras, sin razón aparente se sintió vacío, carente de vitalidad. Le resultó complicado la mecánica acción de removerse en busca de ser liberado, los ojos de Mello dolían como jamas le hizo daño cualquier comportamiento humano. —Voy a heredar a L. He estado centrado en eso desde que llegué a este orfanato así que más vale que comiences a enfocarte también, enfrentame como si quisieras hundirme en lo profundo del océano.

—Mello...

—¡Todo lo que quiero es superarte!— le interrumpió Mello de manera abrupta, temeroso de escuchar algo que Near parecía reflejar en su suave acento, de forma inconsciente había apretado los puños en las relucientes ropas que arrugaba dentro de sus puños e inclinado la cabeza para que su mirada se perdiera tras su fleco rubio, alertando con ello al menor. —No somos amigos, Near. Yo jamas he tenido la intención de ser uno para ti.

Por un instante lo que predominó fue el profundo silencio, los labios de ambos fueron sellados por emociones secretas que habían permanecido inmunes a tocar superficie. Mello aún mantenía preso a Near en sus manos y contra el muro sin permitirse enfrentar ambas miradas delatoras de la tristeza que podría palparse en la atmósfera, ninguno estaba dispuesto a revelarla, sólo cubrir con orgullo su soledad. Entonces, finalmente, los pálidos labios de Near se separaron con pesada ansiedad.

—Suéltame— espetó en forma de orden. Mello se tardó en acatar su brusca solicitud porque sus dedos se transformaron en hierro firme cuando escuchó la voz de su rival luego de todo aquel silencio, y lentamente -sin dejar de vacilar- relajó sus músculos para soltar aquello que figuraba ser más importante que su propia vida, tan necesario como su sanidad pues cuando lo soltó una parte de él fue reducido a cenizas de golpe. Sin embargo, fue él quien se alejó primero y avanzó de vuelta a la salida con sólidas intenciones de alejarse antes de que sus rodillas se doblaran rendidas ante la tormenta que empezaba a generarse en su interior. Tempestad incontrolable que también torturaba a Near.


	7. VI

**Capitulo 6.** "Ojos Abiertos"

 _"Alguna vez existió una mujer cuyo pasado y presente se encontraban inmersos en un futuro improbable. Estaba hueca, no de pensamiento sino de sentido existencial. Se dejaba guiar por la corriente de las circunstancias. Reía, gritaba, lloraba pero su voz no le pertenecía, esta era aparato de su cuerpo mas no de su voluntad. Sus experiencias en el mundo le parecían tan absurdas e inciertas. Su vida fue normal, sufría lo natural en una mujer conforme a su edad. Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba, para ella era más difícil comprender la razón de su existir, no tenía propósitos, no sabía elegir entre tantas posibilidades sin evitar pensar en las consecuencias o en el sentido de llevarlo a cabo, después de todo -hiciera lo que hiciera- siempre sería presa de la corriente social; estaría encerrada en ese circulo vicioso donde las muertes eran continuas sin provocarle algún sentimiento de empatía hacia otras personas. Ella era un cadáver andante, un alma muerta comandando un cuerpo de carne hasta que los ojos carmesí de una criatura extraña con alas esqueléticas se detuvo frente a ella y le invitó a conocer aquello que para los humanos era tan fantástico como imposible igual a su prohibido encuentro. Aquel día dos vidas podridas habían entrado en conflicto para mal"_.

.

La noche resbaló sobre los edificios, el transcurso del tiempo fue descendiendo dentro del reloj, dispuesto en abrirle el camino al próximo amanecer. El joven detective continuaba despierto posado en el mismo sillón de la sala, iluminado tan sólo por una pequeña lampara de escritorio. Removía constantemente los dedos de sus pies, rozándolos entre sí con ansiedad, su rostro se mantenía inerte mientras su mirada brindaba enfoque en los documentos que sostenía entre sus dedos, no logrando concebir la verdad que revelaban sobre sus lineas escritas aún cuando los pruebas se jactaran de complejos procedimientos capaces de relatar conclusiones inadversas, por lo tanto incuestionables. Aún así las probabilidades de que ello fuera posible era casi nulo. ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Era todo lo que ocupaba su prodigiosa mente en ese momento, el shock de una realidad que nunca contó con posibilidades elevadas para siquiera considerarse y el sentimiento en su anatomía predominaba sus impulsos motores, incitándole permanecer inquieto aún por encima de su coraza inquebrantable. No podía dejar de leer aquellas letras donde concluía el examen sanguíneo y que señalaban el parentesco genético con una fría afirmación.

.

Watari, mientras tanto, terminados sus quehaceres rutinarios, volvía de la cocina para verificar que no hubiesen anomalías en el sistema de seguridad del recinto. Se dirigía a la habitación con el objetivo de checar las cámaras de vigilancia cuando vio con claridad el cruce de una sombra a un costado suyo, por inercia se volvió a esta misma dirección sólo para comprobar que no había nada fuera de lo común en la zona. Sin prestarle mayor importancia a su pequeña experiencia avanzó sin sigilo por el pasillo hacia la segunda puerta ubicada a mitad de su camino pues, aún si fuera mera paranoia, no estaba de más comprobar que la cámara donde Beyond Birthday estaba confinado seguía intacta. Pero, cuando llegó al final del oscuro corredor y abrió la pesada puerta de hierro que contaba con un sofisticado teclado de seguridad eléctrico, su cuerpo entero se congeló debido a la impresión; la camilla estaba vacía. Conmocionado, el anciano avanzó hasta llegar ante el objeto de su preocupación comprobando que los cinturones con lo que habían mantenido sujeto al asesino de Los Ángeles estaban rasgados, los cuales mostraban signos de haber sido rotos con ayuda de un utensilio de cuatro puntas cuyo filo no podría ser letal a menos que ejercieran mayor presión de la sugerida por los alimentos. Watari no tardó mucho en asociarlo con el tenedor que había tomado por un descuido mientras lavaba los trastos. El rumbo acelerado que siguieron sus pensamientos escupieron de golpe una imagen de L e inevitablemente se perturbó mucho más; L, _su hijo_ , corría peligro. En ese instante no importaba cómo Beyond hizo para escapar, debía apresurarse en advertir a L sobre el suceso mas sus extremidades volvieron a quedarse estáticas cuando visualizó en el contorno de la puerta al culpable de su cardíaca sorpresa. BB inclinó la cabeza a un costado, admirando con expresión curiosa las letras y números flotantes sobre la cabeza del hombre que no conseguía mover un sólo músculo ante la amenazadora presencia del asesino.

— _Quillish Wammy_ — recitó en acento denso provocando que el corazón de Watari se detuviera una fracción de segundo antes de que pudiera reconocer la sonrisa de Rue Ryusaki como macabra. —Felicidades, no puedo asesinarle si su tiempo de vida se extiende lejos de este momento, aún si te ataco no hay manera de que mueras, por eso...

Beyond retrocedió algunos pasos sin perder de vista la figura de Watari, vigilando cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, el anciano se puso en alerta máxima, no quería que un descuido lo condenara para siempre, ya había cometido el error de dejar una brecha para que Beyond escapara, no iba a permitir que lo siguiera usando. Su plan de contraataque era simple: impedir que Beyond abandonara esa habitación. No había forma de que Beyond lo encerrase ahí, el sistema contaba con pantallas táctiles de reconocimiento, sólo Watari o L podrían usarlo para activar el seguro. La naturaleza de las palabras de B eran confusas para él y todavía le creaban una brumosa confusión pero aquello sólo podría indicarle que él no planeaba matarle, aunque tampoco iba a confiarse, después de todo se trataba de alguien sumamente inverosímil. La _mano derecha_ de L no estaba en condiciones para enfrentar a un individuo impredecible como Beyond pero lo detendría como fuera, sólo esa idea se había solidificado en su mente.

—¡No irás lejos!— declaró impulsándose hacia delante con la intención de inmovilizarlo en su totalidad. Fue una apuesta y Beyond reaccionó a ésta lanzando la única arma que estuvo sosteniendo entre sus dedos, la cual siguió su apresurada trayectoria hasta enterrarse en la pierna derecha del hombre mayor a quien le fue inevitable resentir el dolor enseguida para enviar un fuerte gruñido de malestar a la atmósfera y desplomarse en el suelo sin poder hacerle frente a sus debilidades corporales, la edad se lo estaba tragando lentamente. En esa fracción de segundo, más que nunca, deseó por que sus fuerzas fueran igual que algunos años atrás cuando era más joven.

—Quédese quieto, señor. Cuando dije que usted me agradaba estaba hablando en serio, no me gustaría verme obligado a convertirle en un invalido, sería un desperdicio de habilidad.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto?— interrogó Watari en medio de su tortuosa agonía.

—Sólo quiero charlar con L en persona, él ha estado negándose hacerlo desde que llegué a este lugar. "¿Por qué te limitas a observarme y tratarme como una mascota?" le diré, no será difícil encontrarlo ya que nosotros tres ocupamos el mismo departamento.

Las viejas pupilas vibraron alteradas, incrédulo sobre el acertado razonamiento que Rue Ryusaki le revelaba, enviando a sus neuronas el recuerdo de aquel niño a quien Roger presentó como el mejor postor del recién nacido Wammy's House. B había sido siempre un potencial sucesor desde que lo conoció en las habitaciones que abundaban en el orfanato, una joya intelectual que ninguno jamas de los demás elementos sería capaz de igualar nunca aún con sus sobresalientes dotes cerebrales pero, al mismo tiempo, B presumía ser inestable y peligroso; la máxima representación de un criatura salvaje e indomable. El propio A, poco después de su presentación, le había entregado un comunicado por medio de una carta sobre lo alarmante que era tratar con su insólita personalidad y la razón por la cual jamas pudieron ser amigos. ¿Qué había hecho que Beyond persiguiera a L con toda esa sed? ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón por la que huyó del orfanato sin dejar rastro alguno? ¿Cuál era la verdadera naturaleza del asesino BB de Los Ángeles? El anciano se arrastró unos centímetros de su posición antes de percibir la manera en que el pelinegro se giraba en dirección a la salida, dejandole sin esperanza de brindarle ayuda alguna y la visión de Watari se empañó de lagrimas calientes, esta era la primera vez que se sentía tan inservible.

.

Con la tranquilidad que impondría una persona sin cambios en su agenda, Beyond siguió el sendero afueras del corredor donde había dejado a Watari descansar de sus deberes originales. Cerró la puerta de madera a sus espaldas y surcó por el silencioso lugar plagado de sombras y figuras indistintas, en busca de la persona por la que había llegado tan lejos. Reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo cuando entró en una habitación iluminada y comprobó que efectivamente estaba en un departamento, el país donde se instalaban aún era desconocido pero -por el idioma que emergía de un televisor a la orilla del comedor- discurrió que continuaban estancados en las calles de Los Ángeles ya que no debió pasar mucho tiempo desde su arresto a sabiendas que estuvo inconsciente por desfijo tiempo. Entró al sitio de lleno en el momento que identificó la presencia de un refrigerador, dispuesto a inspeccionar su contenido ya que seguro este se encontraba gordo de alimentos dulces y nada necesitaba más que un refrigerio para continuar su búsqueda por el _mejor detective del mundo_.

Una vez la compuerta abierta, paseó la mirada por los diferentes compartimentos hasta descubrir un pequeño frasco de mermelada, era pequeña en comparación al apetito que gorgoreaba en su estomago pero mejor era una muestra que nada. Sujetó el frasco y lo destapó antes de sumergir sin ninguna clemencia sus dedos en la viscosa mermelada para luego llevárselos a los labios con semejanza animal, excitado por el atrapante aroma que se desprendía del interior con rumbo a sus fosas nasales. Se deleitó tanto como pudo hasta que un sonido metálico impactó con sus oídos incitándolo moverse instintivamente a un lado y admirar en la pared una jeringa de cristal del tamaño de un dardo enterrada cerca suyo. Se giró mirando casi con hastío al viejo mayordomo quien gesticulaba una expresión de obvio cansancio mientras sostenía en sus manos una pistola cargada hasta el tope de tranquilizantes, aquel juego estaba tornándose molesto para Beyond ya que le había interrumpido en el momento que se disponía tragar el último bocado de mermelada.

—Usted nunca se rinde, ¿verdad, Wammy-san?— honorificó con aburrimiento aún con los dedos dentro de su boca, los cuales retiró de su cavidad cuando no tenían el menor rastro de dulce cubriéndolos. —Debí girar el pestillo y colocado un mueble contra la puerta, así lo habría mantenido ocupado por más tiempo.

—Podré ser viejo pero soy capaz de compensar eso con mi experiencia, además comprobamos que una de tus debilidades cruciales era el actuar de forma distraída, de otro modo la agente Misora quizás hubiese tardado más tiempo en sobrepasarte en tus planes.

Las pupilas de Beyond vibraron en enérgicos sentimientos frente a la simple mención de la joven agente, estimulando un fuerte brote de ira por todo su organismo. Watari advirtió el siguiente disparo pero fue desviado sin siquiera haber podido jalar el gatillo cuando el impacto traicionero del pequeño frasco de mermelada había golpeado su brazo obligandolo a soltar el arma enseguida, desequilibrando su balance al mismo tiempo que Beyond se apresuraba al escurridor de los trastos para sujetar los cubiertos que pudo en una sola mano para luego lanzarlos contra el viejo mayordomo siendo algunos esquivados en el proceso mientras otros cumplían su objetivo de aturdirlo con el dolor. Dentro de la agitación, Watari terminó pisando uno de los cubiertos regados por la superficie y resbaló contra el suelo de cerámica, quedando completamente a merced de Beyond Birthday cuyos pies se plantaron justo delante de él, alejando de una patada el revolver con el que Watari pretendió detenerlo. Quillish observó con impotencia la trayectoria de su arma hasta que golpeó contra el muro, posando entonces su mirada temblorosa en el rostro indiferente y aburrido de B cuya figura se mostraba ensombrecida por su oposición a la luz eléctrica.

—Realmente quería evitar esto pero no me deja otra opción, Wammy-san.— El hombre se agitó un poco sobre el suelo al presenciar el brillo carmesí que se instalaba en los irises del pelinegro, efecto negativo de la luz y la oscuridad. Pero mayor fue su desesperación el instante en que Beyond dejó al descubierto sus intenciones cuando el filo del cuchillo en sus manos resplandeció dentro del movimiento ascendiente. —No se preocupe, me aseguraré de dañar solamente lo necesario. ¿Sabe? Me serviría de mucho que dejara de luchar.

Watari no consiguió siquiera responder, estaba alterado, sentía tan cercana a la muerte que no era capaz de reaccionar de manera adecuada y Beyond lucía inmune a todo, no parecía importarle mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le era una acción tan natural que no podría sentirse afectado por las consecuencias o simpatizar con la victima destrozada frente a su figura, ni conseguiría hacerlo arrepentirse de su decisión. Aún sujeto a esa tortura que le incitaba descontrolar su sistema emocional, Watari vio en Beyond la esencia de un niño que ha perdido la cordura, uno al cual le fue dado creer que asesinar no es un crimen, alguien a quien habían apartado de las leyes culturales de una sociedad moderna, de sus códigos morales. Lo vio como el anticristo, la entidad que se interponía a todo lo sistemáticamente correcto, lo retorcido y letal encarnado en un ser de escasa presencia social. El caos transformado en hombre. Beyond era todo aquello y nada.

—¡Beyond!

El joven asesino se heló apenas escuchar esa tercera voz colarse en el ambiente, la presencia ajena logró provocarle un sentimiento confuso, ajeno a la situación. El acento mecánico, ligeramente perturbado por una emoción de angustia, consiguió su objetivo de impedir el declarado desenlace. Beyond simplemente bajó el cuchillo y giró la cabeza hacia donde provino tan singular voz, encontrándose con la figura humana que toda su vida se ocupó de observar, adoptar y perfeccionar; ahí estaba el hombre que sólo había visto en cortos vídeos asechados por el mismísimo director del orfanato. Al fin -luego de exhaustivas búsquedas, fantasías distorsionadas en su cabeza y búsquedas sin sentido por la red- veía al hombre al que dedicó toda su vida, al hombre por el que perdió su libertad y su consciencia. Ese hombre que lucía horrorizado y que temblaba con cierta moderación mientras enlazaba los hechos con ayuda de sus neuronas. _Elle Lawliet_. Beyond tiró de las comisuras en sus labios para gesticular una sonrisa mecánica sin rastro alguno de emociones.


	8. VII

**Capitulo 7**. Vitalidad

La sirena de una ambulancia atravesó las paredes junto a otros sonidos inconfundibles de automóviles avanzando hacia sus destinos, rellenando involuntariamente la atmósfera densa y silenciosa que ocupó las bocas de los tres internos en el departamento número 22 del sofisticado edificio que Watari había elegido dentro de su constante cambio de domicilio y donde el establecido encuentro d había culminado sus barreras, ahora estaban de frente mientras Watari se esforzaba por recuperarse de sus heridas. Beyond no dudó un segundo en alejarse del vencido mayordomo -que hizo un intento inútil por capturar una de las delgadas piernas cuando se descubrió incapaz de moverse libremente pues sus articulaciones todavía dolían debido al acelerado combate- para acercarse a la figura encorvada de su nuevo acompañante, su verdadero anfitrión cuya compostura parecía a un soplo de quebrase en miles de pedazos, y deteniéndose a una distancia considerable.

—Hola, L.— El aludido se tensó ante la facilidad con que su fallido sucesor le había identificado, aquello comprobaba que B ya lo había visto aunque siguiera puesto en duda cómo y cuándo o de qué manera. La sonrisa ocupando los músculos faciales de Beyond se desvaneció un segundo después de haber ofrecido su saludo, inseguro de cómo proseguir. —Veo que te tomaste tu tiempo en venir a recibirme, eso no es muy cortés.

—¿Golpear a el más importante de tus benefactores es algo que haría una persona con modales? Especialmente teniendo ese cuchillo en tus manos.— L miró ligeramente el artefacto al que hacía mención, asegurándose de mantenerlo bajo vigilancia pues no le gustaba la idea de tenerlo enterrado en su carne y le aterraba pensar en la mínima posibilidad de que aquello en verdad ocurriera. —Me ahorraré las introducciones para ir directo al punto, si querías huir no era necesario que lastimaras a Watari, pudiste simplemente buscar la salida.

—¡T-Ten cuidado!— allá en el piso Watari se exaltó con anticipación frente a la inquietante razón de ese encuentro directo. —Beyond siempre tuvo la intención de encontrarte.

—No te preocupes, Watari— tranquilizó el joven detective con cuidado, sin apartar un segundo la mirada del hombre delante suyo. —En este momento tengo todo bajo control.— Beyond permaneció en silencio con el intercambio de palabras entre el mayordomo y L, encontrando un detalle que no le agradó en absoluto. —Ya que estoy aquí no irás a ninguna parte, ¿cierto? Por lo tanto tampoco tienes otro motivo para dañar a Watari pero necesito que lo prometas antes de poderte brindar mi colaboración a tus demandas. Vamos, júralo.

—Lo juro, de todos modos no tengo ningún interés en él, quien me interesa eres tú.

—Entonces asumo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo rápido. ¿Podríamos comenzar por tirar lejos ese cuchillo que sostienes en tus manos?— señaló L apuntando con uno de sus dedos el utensilio al que Beyond dirigió la vista por mero reflejo. —Aunque no lo creas, eso pone a cualquiera nervioso, después puedes exponerme tus motivos para ocasionar todo este alboroto, Beyond Birthday.

—Sólo llámame B, escuchar mi nombre completo después de todo lo que sucedió no me es muy reconfortante.— Beyond lo pensó mejor expresando una mueca. —Es incómodo— concluyó acatando al pedido de enviar lejos el artefacto de cocina, la mirada de L siguió el sendero que este trazó antes de terminar con un sonido metálico al nivel del suelo. —¿Lo ves? Estoy cooperando, no tienes necesidad de estar asustado con mi presencia.

—Gracias.

—Pues entonces mis preguntas son estas.— El acento vocal de Beyond mostraba completa y absoluta impaciencia mientras introducía ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, coordinándose inconscientemente con el porte de L quien no se inmutó por este hecho.

—Te escucho.

—Ya que fui arrestado la opción más certera era que yo fuese a la cárcel pero no me encuentro tras una celda actualmente, en su lugar estoy en este lugar con el gran detective L frente a mi en carne y hueso. Durante varios días me han mantenido confinado en una habitación en la cual no se filtra sonido alguno del exterior, una habitación donde fui vigilado por veinticuatro horas mientras todo mi cuerpo estaba estrictamente inmovilizado, además de imposibilitado de hacer uso de ciertos sentidos como la vista. Sin embargo, alimentado con tres comidas diarias y con el permiso de ser guiado a los sanitarios. Admito que creía que estaba en una prisión de alta seguridad hasta que eventualmente mis ataduras disminuyeron. ¿Podría tan sólo tratarse de una broma? Al principio llegué a considerar la insultante probabilidad de que L se inclinase por ese tipo de pasatiempos pero la frecuencia cambiante de vigilancia me hizo tener deducciones sin ningún sentido así que pensé que lo más conveniente sería preguntarle al autor mismo de tremenda travesía. ¿Qué sentido tiene que B sea tratado de manera especial por L? Y si es así, ¿tiene relación con el Wammy's House que B habitó algún tiempo atrás huyendo de la responsabilidad de convertirse en la copia perfecta de L?

B y L se observaron a los ojos por varios segundos que parecieron décadas ante la mirada agotada de Watari quien, recobrando sus fuerzas, poco a poco se sostenía en ambos brazos para luego impulsarse y quedar sentado en el suelo. Beyond buscaba descifrar los irises negros profundos de su reflejo hasta que lo vio ofrecerle el grupo de hojas que desde el inicio ocuparon dimensión en sus palmas, reconociéndose sorprendido. Aceptó los documentos y revisó al instante las letras que se encontraban escritas en la parte superior, impresionándose aún más por el título que redactaba "Análisis de Sangre".

—La razón principal por la que estuve involucrado en tu caso fue porque Watari mencionó que era mi deber hacerme cargo de aquellos sucesores que se desviaron del camino, él no había tardado en reconocer signos de tu autoría en el crucigrama que enviaste a las autoridades de la ciudad.— Mientras L hablaba, B enfocaba una tercera parte de su atención en cada linea escrita en las blancas hojas tamaño carta. —Sin embargo, una inquietud surgió en mi mientras revisaba tu historial mental y me sentí intrigado por la manera en que escogías a tus victimas así que le sugerí a Watari me permitiera estudiar tu comportamiento antes de enviarte a prisión pero, con el paso de los días, otras inquietudes más personales comenzaron por amontonarse en mi cabeza y supuse que no era mala idea intentar llegar al fondo de estos pensamientos. No me esperaba que esta percepción fuese a ser verídica.— Beyond levantó la mirada, perturbado por la prueba afirmativa inscrita en los papeles que recién había leído, encontrando en las espesas pupilas de L una confirmación sólida a la misma lectura. —Nuestro parentesco sanguíneo es igualitario.

Tan sólo bastaron esas palabras para que el semblante normal de Beyond Birthday sufriera una mutación completa, su implacable imitación se desmoronó ante los observadores ojos de L quien tampoco tardó en advertir un cambio emocional inmediato en el rostro inexpresivo del asesino de Los Ángeles. Miedo, sus ojos sólo reflejaban miedo.

—¿Es esto real?— Beyond hizo referencia a las hojas en sus manos.

—Si— afirmó L sin mayores complicaciones. Vió a Beyond caminar más cerca pero no retrocedió, se mantuvo firme cual estatua con cierto tinte a precaución en su floja guardia.

—¿Significa entonces que L. y B. son medios hermanos?—. Beyond continuo acercándose hasta que la distancia entre los dos se volvió añicos, obligando a L retroceder por inercia.

—Si.

L vio a Beyond desplomarse ante él para sujetarse instintivamente de sus hombros, recargando todo su peso en su masa corporal sin dirigirle otra vez su penetrante mirada. L percibió el aroma de los cabellos negros detenidos a la altura de sus fosas nasales, la tibieza de aquel aliento chocando contra su pecho, el temblar de aquellos dígitos apresando sus hombros, sentía la presencia de B más real como lo sintió nunca; la sensación de tenerlo cerca en ese momento era similar como había ocurrido la primera ocasión que se permitió el capricho de visitarlo en su reforzada habitación de confinamiento, la diferencia radicaba en que esta cercanía era más personal e íntima; desde la perspectiva de Watari pareciera que ellos estuvieran abrazándose a sí mismos ante un espejo. La luz y la oscuridad compactadas al fin como el Yin y el Yang.

—Lo que más he deseado en toda mi vida fue conocer a L en persona— La voz nauseabunda de B se clavó en el corazón de L en forma de espinas, erizandole la piel; —... ser reconocido por él sin la necesidad de estar obligado a suplantar sus conocimientos, es decepcionante ver que L nunca estuvo convida. Estás muerto. No percibo vitalidad alguna en ti, cuando te veo no siento nada, no te muestras amenazado por mi, no tiemblas.— El detective guardó silencio al no encontrar argumentos con los cuales responder a las palabras de Beyond, manteniéndose impasible aún cuando él levantó la mirada para conectar una vez más sus pupilas con las ajenas sin esperar que B rompería la nula amplitud que separaba sus bocas, capturando toda reacción sensitiva y su respiración de golpe, un beso que devoró el alma entera del receptor de formas insospechadas. L se quedó atónito dentro del contacto, no logrando concebir lo que esa acción significaba. Su corazón se aceleró, su organismo entero despertó en sensaciones que no reconocía e inevitablemente apartó con brusquedad a Beyond de su espacio quien -lejos de mostrarse molesto- parecía complacido con su repentino accionar. —Al final estás vivo, Elle Lawliet.

Fue entonces cuando hasta el más fragmentado rastro de tranquilidad se desvaneció completamente del sistema nervioso del detective que, mirando dentro de aquellos oscuros irises, sintió como si un brillo sangriento se colase involuntariamente a través de la cornea.

—¿C-Cómo es que has... ?

Al siguiente instante el sonido de un disparo invadió cada rincón del comedor, despertando al detective de un sobresalto y al joven asesino de su trance con la percepción de un ligero dolor en su brazo derecho. B palpó en esta misma zona descubriendo al instante la presencia de una jeringa encajada en su carne y miró a Watari que todavía señalaba con un revolver en su dirección. Frente a tan inesperada situación sintió la necesidad de reírse pero sólo consiguió emitir tres gemidos poco cercanos a una risa autentica antes de caer inconsciente en un rápido efecto del paralizante farmacéutico.

—Watari.— La voz de L surgió con menor fuerza de la esperada por el propio emisor.

—Me disculpo de actuar por mi cuenta, consideraba que era mi deber enmendar el error.

—No... está bien. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

L miró hacia el cuerpo de Beyond Birthday dejando brotar en sus pupilas negras ligera melancolía, nadie comprendía tanto como él que dejarse guiar por las emociones momentáneas no era la mejor elección para estructurar la situación más estable posible pero -justo ahora- sentía como si se lo debiera a esa pequeña parte de su familia biológica por la que nunca tuvo el interés de buscar. Las probabilidades de que esta prueba sugerida por Watari tuvieran resultados patentes al parentesco siempre fueron nimias, de escaso recurso y aún así revelaron una realidad que nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado y al verlo, L no podía evitar sentirse extraño. Aunque se tratara de un asesino, esa figura tatuada con sangre y peligro era su hermano menor. Su único hermano.

—¿Qué haremos con él?— cuestionó Watari frotando su pierna dolorosamente al caminar.

—Será inútil volver a implantar el mismo truco de antes, lo mejor es llevarlo a un lugar más acogedor.— L desvió la mirada tratando de mantener activa su indiferencia pero fue en vano, posó su mirada una vez más en la sombra de Rue Ryuzaki reconociéndose preso de sus emociones. —Esperaremos a que despierte, hasta entonces lo dejaremos descansar.

—Entendido.— Watari se limitó en asentir para luego inclinarse sobre el cuerpo inerte de Beyond para cargarlo y enseguida acatar la primera orden de su protegido. Aunque acosado por el daño a sus articulaciones, Quillish se aseguró de sostener a Birthday de la mejor manera al transportarlo por los corredores mientras en la mente de Elle Lawliet se abría una grieta imposible de regenerarse.

.

 _"Lele, te agradezco que estuvieras a mi lado. Sin ti estoy segura que hubiese enloquecido y ahora mismo estaría encerrada en una habitación blanca suplicando estar muerta, retorciéndome dentro de una camisa de fuerza mientras alababa el final que nunca llegaría a mi. Dime, Lele, ¿te simpatizo? ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión cuando me viste caminar por las calles disfrazada con una máscara común? ¿Creíste que era una imbécil? Seguro pensaste que lo era. No soy lo que la sociedad ve, soy menos de eso, después de todo he fingido apreciar esta vida sólo porque mis padres me la dieron y sería malvado de mi parte darles un motivo para llorar. ¿Sabes, Lele? Tú le diste cierto sentido a mi existencia porque pude disfrutar un poco de la monotonía a mi alrededor, presencié cosas interesantes en la rutina por primera vez gracias a ti. ¿Cuántos humanos absurdos e inservibles como yo han tenido la dicha de conocer un shinigami? En verdad estoy conmovida por tu comprensiva compañía pero ya se acerca el desenlace, ¿recuerdas? Es aquí donde termina nuestra historia. Por favor no intentes salvarme, esto es lo que siempre quise, esto es lo que me hará feliz. Lele, no lamentes esta decisión. Si para ti signifiqué algo especial no dejes que Beyond abandone la noción y que encuentre el sentido que yo no encontré en vivir, asegúrate de que no se pierda. Te amo, Lele. Siempre, aún después de la muerte, te amaré... adiós."_

 _._

Los parpados de Beyond se abrieron con suma dificultad, resentido por un efecto secundario de inconsciencia prolongada. Lo primero que fue capaz de percibir fue el sonido de vehículos en movimiento, claxons y el rechinar de neumáticos contra pavimento firme, enseguida logró percatarse de los rayos solares que golpeaban contra su cara pero estos no eran lo suficiente intensos para que sintiera la necesidad de removerse, finalmente se dio cuenta de la superficie en donde su cuerpo reposaba y se removió un poco para comprobar que no estaba alucinando. Ocupaba una habitación normal, no más el cuarto de dudosa función, no más el área dura de la camilla en la que fue confinado al principio pero -al poner ese pensamiento en su cabeza- se rindió al impulso de levantarse de un sólo movimiento siendo atacado por una sensación de aturdición en su cabeza; por inercia se sujetó un costado de su frente mientras gestaba en su rostro una suave mueca de dolor.

—Buenos días, B-kun.— El asesino levantó la vista delante suyo, ubicando sobre una silla de la recamara a L sentado sin ninguna precaución cerca de su posición y detrás de él Watari sentado en un pequeño banco mientras esperaba pacientemente sin portar algún arma en sus manos, esta visión terminó provocando que el interesado se desentendiera. —Has estado durmiendo alrededor de nueve horas desde que experimentaste los efectos del tranquilizante. ¿Cómo te sientes?

B se abstuvo de formular palabra alguna por varios segundos, tanteando el terreno y reflexionando las consecuencias que podría tener confiarse. Sus interlocutores no parecían dispuestos a iniciar una nueva batalla física por lo que no podría ser contraproducente cooperar. Gruñó mentalmente. Sin una pizca de azúcar en su sistema no podía pensar con mayor meticulosidad, era necesario arriesgarse.

—Estoy bien.

—Ya veo. Me alegra oírlo.

Beyond, por otro lado, no se sentía contento en absoluto pues pareciera como si L y Watari lo estuvieran subestimando. ¿Era de esa manera tan simple como planearon romper su sentencia desde un principio? Beyond yacía incrédulo ante la idea, aún cuando L le hubiese mostrado aquellos archivos que señalaban su parentesco sanguíneo con el mejor detective del mundo consideraba incluso imposible que se dejase dominar por el sentimentalismo que cubriera el suceso, además de que todavía era factible la posibilidad de que aquello se tratase de un truco más de su extenso repertorio para conseguir información que necesitaba de él, aunque B creía ya no poseer nada más que revelarle.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que tan repentinamente me trasladaran de celda?— cuestionó Beyond convencido en indagar de manera directa.

—Es verdad, es natural que para ti sea descabellado cambiar el área de esta manera. Tengo una idea de lo que estás pensando, B-kun. Admito que para mi es complicado digerirlo también pero nuestro ADN es el mismo y esto es un hecho.— Beyond se tensó, incapaz de replicar a la afirmación de L. —No pretendo recuperar lo que nunca formó parte de nuestras vidas pero creo que nos debemos un tiempo para que conversemos. ¿Qué dices?

—No quieres que convivamos como hermanos biológicos, lo que tú quieres es que te revele cómo averigüe tu nombre real y el de Wammy-san— adivinó con mirada tajante sin llegar a romper la postura que desde su despertar había adoptado. Watari y L fueron victimas del ataque disfrazado de comprensión, impresionados por la fuerte deducción de su invitado.

—Si— asintió, era lo último que L podía hacer. —Como ya lo dije antes, me intriga el método que usaste para localizar a tus victimas. Mi nombre es Elle Lawliet indudablemente pero el modo en el que lo descifraste, junto con el verdadero nombre de Watari, me inquieta tanto como me fascina así que no me pareció una mala idea abrir una útil interrogación al respecto.

—¿Y qué ganaría yo al ofrecerte esa información?

—B-kun, hablamos de asuntos internacionales— reprendió L en acento altivo.

—No me interesa, incluso tú debes ser consciente de que la equidad es una forma más efectiva de alcanzar el corazón de la gente. Mientras no me entregues algo a cambio de mis secretos no pienso decírtelo, por supuesto, debe estar a la altura de tus demandas.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece una tarro de mermelada?

—¿Me tomas por estúpido?—. B se sintió desvariar, esto no podía estar sucediendo en el mundo real. —De poseer un nivel tan bajo el precio de mis medios podrías darme libertad de movimiento a partir de este momento.

—Me temo que no puedo acceder, sería peligroso considerando que eres el primero en delatar algo que nadie nunca ha descubierto. Por lo tanto, debes comprender que a partir de este momento tu destino está ligado al nuestro por completo.

—¿Intentas decir que no podré volver a tener contacto con el mundo?

—Exacto.— La densidad de un silencio tortuoso reinó sobre el ambiente por eternos segundos hasta que la voz de L surgió una vez más. —El asesino BB que personificaste allá afuera está muerto para la sociedad desde que fuiste detenido por mi y así debe continuar ya que información referente a ti no la conoce ni siquiera la policía, el arresto se llevo a cabo en absoluto secreto. Incluso desde el momento que abandonaste el orfanato te convertiste en un fantasma, transformado en espectro por tu aparición en los homicidios que cometiste. El individuo con el nombre de Beyond Birthday no existe más.

Al no percibir signo de duda en aquellos ojos insensibles, Beyond inclinó la cabeza mientras se removía de su lugar para luego recargarse sin cuidado contra el respaldo de la cama. Siempre fue consciente de que pertenecer al sistema de sucesores manejado por Wammy's House lo privaba de toda su identidad pues durante toda su existencia se llamó a si mismo por diferentes nombres y fue conocido entre los demás por alias no relacionados, pero escucharlo de los labios de L era inesperadamente duro. No es como si estuviese ligado a sus perfiles como la mayoría de los humanos pero no tenerlos le hacía sentirse más cercan no le gustaba eso. Mientras meditaba sus maniobras evasivas se había estado repitiendo mentalmente que B no era una copia de lo que era L. No ser una copia lo mantenía convida. No ser una copia le daba libertad de cumplir los deseos trazados por B. No ser una copia abría el camino para alcanzar el nivel de L y superarlo. No ser una copia le auxilió a morir dignamente y por su propia mano, no importaba que hubiese sido un fallo colosal, después de todo equivocarse le otorgó algo más añejo en su vida como el B del pasado: logró ver el nombre flotante de L en persona, sin olvidarse de su fecha existencial.

—Así es, B cometió un error grave al experimentar con el plazo de su vida...— dijo gesticulando una sonrisa. —Pero, este fallo le trajo una distinta victoria. B alcanzó a L. Kyejeje.— La mueca en los labios de B volvió a desaparecer. —¿Cómo estuvo eso?

—¿De qué hablas?—. El detective inclinó la cabeza a un costado con curiosidad, en algún momento había perdido la conversación con su excéntrico y antiguo segundo sucesor.

—¿Fue una buena risa malvada? He estado practicando en ello desde hace mucho tiempo pero necesito una opinión profesional sobre cómo debe reír un villano de novela policíaca.

L se reconoció perturbado ante este brusco cambio de tema. ¿Beyond hablaba en serio? Considerando su inestabilidad no esperaba esta se comportase tan evidente. Creyó que sus gemidos expulsados fuera de su garganta durante las noche de su aprensión no tuvieran una razón particular mas veía cuan equivocado había estado. Pero, pensándolo de esa manera, creía que debía ser honesto con él al menos. Aquello también podría ser interesante.

—Fue una interpretación muy mala.

—Ya veo, es una lastima. Tendré que practicar más.

—Ryuzaki.— Watari habló por primera vez desde el despertar de Beyond, atrayendo ambas miradas en su dirección de golpe.

—¿Si?— respondieron ambos lo que aturdió visiblemente al anciano pero L se apresuró en aclarar la situación con el nuevo integrante de su _escuadrón_.

—Lo siento, B-kun. Watari se refería a mi. Desde tu arresto le pedí que comenzara a llamarme de ese modo.

—Ese nombre me pertenece. Debes saber que existe una ley que protege a poetas y escritores contra problemas ocasionados por fanáticos como el plagio. Si insistes en usarlo sin mi permiso tengo el derecho de cobrar represalias por derechos de autor.

—Sólo estaba tratando de brindarte un tributo por tu historia, no significa que yo haya tenido la intención de robar tu identidad como agente privado.

—No deja de ser plagio— aseveró B.

—Como sea, Ryuzaki— insistió el hombre mayor, empezando a desesperarse, incluso él se sorprendía de cuanta paciencia era capaz de albergar. —¿No crees que ya es hora?

—Si, tienes razón.— L colocó ambos pies en el suelo para sorpresa de Beyond. —B-kun, me apena volver a decirlo pero desde ahora estarás obligado a quedarte aquí. No tendrás contacto con el exterior a menos que necesitemos trasladarnos de hotel. Eres libre de usar este cuarto y la sala pero tienes prohibido entrar al comedor solo, por supuesto, puedes consumir mermelada cuantas veces quieras pero te mantendremos bajo vigilancia las 24 horas. Cualquier movimiento sospechoso que realices nos veremos obligados a utilizar los paralizantes de nuevo, se consciente que tenemos cámaras de seguridad instaladas por todo el recinto. No hay nada que puedas ocultar de nosotros. ¿Alguna queja?

—L...—; Beyond entornó ambos ojos, penetrando con la potencia de estos la figura esquelética de su nuevo dueño, la mirada que le dedicaba era abundante en desconfianza y rencor y fue en ese momento que L comprendió lo complicado que sería tratar con alguien como él. —No soporto a los plagiadores—.


	9. VIII

**Capitulo 8**. "Inocencia Muerta"

Recordaba, sólo eso le había quedado; recordar en silencio, pensar para sí mismo sin involucrar a nadie más en lo profundo de su mente. Matt, a su lado en el patio, tampoco debía convertirse en participe de sus ideas y pensamientos. Nadie, nunca, comprendería lo que se deslizaba por sus neuronas igual a un carrusel que da vueltas y no se detiene a pesar del mundo alrededor suyo. Mello era consciente de eso y más, tal como ningún niño de los que jugaban pelota delante de él ni quienes garabateaban jeroglíficos en hojas blancas a un extremo o quienes simplemente miraban al cielo recostados sobre el pasto, conocería la distorsión en su mentalidad, las fisuras aún superficiales dentro de su cerebro como tampoco Mello sentía interés por saber nada de los demás. Pero entonces aparecía la imagen de Near, el albino que conoció de casualidad mientras caminaba por los corredores en busca de un escondite que le permitiera llegar al final del juego que habían iniciado los huérfanos aquel caluroso día. Para Mello ese niño le pareció tan frágil, sólo lo había visto una vez desde su llegada e inevitablemente se preguntó qué hacía el ángel ahí solo sin necesitar de la compañía para jugar con esos pequeños trozos de madera con origen desconocido. En ese instante no pudo retener el impulso de acercarse a él y hablarle, descubrir que no era un ángel, sólo un niño solitario como el resto de ellos.

Mello se sintió repentinamente irritado, culpando al recuerdo bufó con hastío y se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la tierra del pantalón, Matt lo miró con el cigarrillo sin encender en la boca, apagado -para desgracia del pelirrojo- a causa del sermón que le había escupido el chico rubio sobre las consecuencias para quien fuma y yace cerca del fumador, algo que Matt ya sabía -se los habían dicho en el salón de clases- y que odiaba le repitiera cada vez.

—¿Ya te aburriste? Por eso te dije que aceptaras la propuesta de jugar con los chicos.— Con seriedad excesiva Matt no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de quejarse.

—No tenía ganas de correr tras una pelota— replicó Mello.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Volveré adentro, allá veré qué hacer.

—¿Al fin te decidiste en asaltar la despensa?—cuestionó Matt esta vez con burla, sabía que Mello no accedería jamas pero siempre era divertido molestarlo.

—No. Ya deja de intentar envolverme con tu mundo de crímenes, Matt. Todavía poseo honor.

—La simple idea es necia. Jamas he escuchado que un huérfano sea merecedor de un título de esa categoría.

—El rey Arturo fue huérfano.

—En una obra literaria— apuntó Matt causando el enojo de Mello. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su compañero lo había superado en esta conversación pues sus ánimos por refutar no se encontraban en sus mejores condiciones tampoco.

—Bueno, ya. ¿Vas a venir o tendré que abandonarte como a todo huérfano honorable?

—Me lastimas— dijo el pelirrojo divertido. —Sólo porque perdiste no tienes derecho a desquitarte con el primer idiota que ronde tu circulo.

—Me complace que reconozcas tu idiotez.

—Para servirte— escupió Matt con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba del suelo y acomodaba el cigarrillo entre sus labios con ayuda de sus dedos para enseguida seguirle los pasos al chico rubio, manteniendo un porte descuidado en contraste a la actitud agitada que tenía Mello al caminar. Quienes los veían andar juntos solían creer que el más peligroso de ambos era el segundo aspirante a sucesor de L debido a su mirada usualmente ardiendo en llamas sin saber lo equivocados que podrían estar. Mello ciertamente era pasional y muy impredecible en cuestión a reacciones pero era Matt el principal motivo por el que alguien ajeno debía actuar con absoluto sigilo, aunque no se tratara de una persona muy dinámica se debía tener cuidado con los individuos que no demostraban ni la mitad de lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos y era por eso que Mello se sentía a gusto con el pelirrojo, porque era tan perezoso que daba la impresión de conversar con un carnívoro disfrazado de herbívoro. Sonrió para sí mismo ante la comparación.

.

Entraron a la casa, encontrándose con la escena recurrente de la Sala Común, niños aquí y allá reunidos en grupos pequeños en una mesa distinta, sumergidos en sus actividades de forma ruidosa y tranquila acorde a sus personalidades. El cambio de paisaje obligó a Mello hacer una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, apresurando sus pasos a cruzar esa guerrilla interna para surcar la tranquilidad de los pasillos pues ese desastre que se gestaba era una de las razones por las que no le gustaban los fines de semana, había tanto ruido que no lograba escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos. Imperturbadamente Matt acompañó su cambio de velocidad, seguro de que prefería encerrarse en su cuarto a jugar videojuegos que quedarse a ver qué niño o niña gritaba más. Así fue como llegaron sin problemas a los corredores y caminaron con más calma hasta que Mello se detuvo abruptamente mirando con recelo la figura blanca de Near sentado a los afueras del salón de pintura frente a un rompecabezas medio armado en el suelo. Matt se quedó quieto interrogando la repentina inmovilidad de su amigo hasta que también se percató de la figura del niño británico. Cerró los ojos y deseó que su cigarrillo estuviera encendido para aliviar la frustración que comenzaba a brotar en su pecho pues sin importar lo que Mello dijera -o la manera como lo dijera- sabía que extrañaba la amistad del albino, extrañaba no sentirse acorralado o furioso cada vez que lo miraba. Mello, quien buscaba alejarlo de su realidad para siempre, contradictoriamente necesitaba a Near a su lado.

—¿Por qué no invitas a Near?

—¿Ah?—. Mello miró a Matt con las facciones del rostro descompuestas en una expresión de absoluto desconcierto, no logrando procesar el sentido de las palabras dichas.

—Le vendrá bien despegar su mirada de esos rompecabezas, ¿no lo crees? Sé que lo pensaste también.

—Te equivocas, yo no pensaba en eso.

—¿Entonces en qué?

La mirada de Matt era severa e inflexible así que Mello no concretó la idea de mantenerse firme, retrocedió sin haberlo planeado cuando un escalofrío sin precedentes se deslizó por su columna vertebral de manera tortuosa. Estaba atrapado y detestaba sentirse así, odiaba cuando Matt ponía esa cara, aún con los googles puestos, los ojos de su amigo daban miedo.

—Yo sólo pensaba que era inusual no verlo en la Sala Común y que era de esperarse ya que la situación es caótica ahora mismo allá adentro.

—¿ _Y_?— Matt enfatizó la letra que pronunció con desmedida potencia y Mello deseó por un momento olvidarse de sus principios y tomar le riesgo de golpear Matt, hundir su horripilante cabeza pelirroja en su grueso cuello. —No estaría mal que pasara un tiempo con nosotros, a mi no me molesta la idea.

—Pero eso sería...—; no terminó la frase, mirando con cierta timidez la figura blanca de Near encorvado de espaldas al muro del corredor. Y Mello no sabía qué hacer. Nunca le había gustado cómo habían terminado su convivencia, sólo cortaron lazos sin brindarse explicación alguna, lejos de sus presentes como dos extraños, reconocidos por nada más que los encuentros de rivalidad tan arraigados que solían profesar. Si se acercara de pronto, ¿Near lo aceptaría? ¿Podrían volver a ser como fueron en un principio? Mello realmente quería saber si era posible, si podrían ignorar lo que crearon a base de orgullo y dignidad ciega. —Sería... —; pero en el momento que la figura de Linda llenó su campo de visión y que la visualizó acercándose al albino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, compartiendo un tiempo que ellos nunca tendrían, el rubio despertó de su ilusión para darse cuenta que odiaba a Near, que jamas aceptaría en su circulo a alguien tan frívolo y manipulador como él. Lo odiaba, en verdad lo hacía y eso se lo repitió mentalmente tantas veces como fue capaz para que su psiquis no volviera a aplicarle la misma sucia jugarreta, aquella donde el recuerdo de dos rivales siendo amigos se quemaba con el ímpetu de un incendio forestal. Mello odiaba a Near y eso se lo recordó a Matt también. —Eso sería asqueroso. Near y yo jamas podremos ser amigos. Entiendo que ese fenómeno blanco te provoque lastima, Matt. A cualquiera se lo daría pero, por fortuna, a mi no.

—¿Qué?—. Matt miró reprobatoriamente a su amigo quien hizo caso omiso a sus llameantes ojos para comportarse de una manera que al pelirrojo no le agradó.

—Siempre he pensado que Near es alguien triste. Vive su vida en soledad como si esperara que alguien se apiade de él para hacer lo mismo que hace Linda, acompañarle en su condena. No puedo imaginar cómo sería estar en el lugar de Near. En serio, es penoso.

La sonrisa de Mello era viciosa y sombría, el tipo de sonrisa que adornaría la boca de una persona despiadada y mezquina, gesto que -por más semejante que se tratara de moldear a ese rostro- no encajaba con la mirada torturada del rubio, ojos temblorosos que Matt observó sin agregar nada. Sabía lo que esta situación significaba y no le cautivaba en nada. Mello y él mismo también lo experimentaban día a día, el significado de ser inservibles y vivir de los demás sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Sé que estás sufriendo, Mello.— El aludido bajó la cabeza, ocultando lo mejor que podía sus emociones. —¿Es tan difícil devolver todo a la normalidad?—. Mello no quiso responder y Matt apartó el cigarrillo de sus labios. —Escucha, me irrita lo que está sucediendo. No te cansas de decir que odias a Near pero, en el fondo, sientes más que eso, ¿cierto? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿A admitir por una vez en tu vida que te equivocaste? ¿A que al acercarte a Near de nuevo las cosas se derrumben en su totalidad? Saber que él en realidad te odia, ¿es eso?

—Te estás volviendo un poeta— espetó Mello sintiéndose molesto. —No tenía idea.

—No voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo— dijo Matt ignorando deliberadamente el sarcasmo de su amigo, provocando con sus palabras un nuevo hueco en el pecho de Mello. —Por lo menos me gustaría ver que han terminado de actuar como un par de imbéciles y se dignen a hablar de forma decente.

—Pues lamento mucho que para ti actuemos como payasos de circo— replicó Mello casi escupiendo las palabras. —Pero ten por seguro que eso no sucederá, Near y yo seguiremos siendo rivales, si eso te complace bien por ti y si no pierde esperanzas. No pienso meter las manos al fuego por un sujeto tan antipático como él.

Mello avanzó esta vez sin importarle que el pelirrojo lo siguiera o no, dispuesto alejarse de la zona que Near y Linda ocupaban. No quería estar ahí, no presenciando esa escena que clavaba en su pecho miles de púas pues odiaba darse cuenta que continuaba envidiando a Linda, cada vez que les veía juntos no paraba de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría borrar esa figura femenina del recuadro, reemplazarla por la imagen solitaria de Near encimando dados y creando torres de cartas. Ya se había dado cuenta de esos sentimientos que alteraban su organismo entero, lo que le afligía al mirarlo. Estaba enamorado de Near. ¿Qué resultado se esperaba de esa maraña de sentimientos sino significaba eso? Mello no podía simplemente acercarse a Near y pretender que todas las palabras ofensivas que le había dicho no tenían importancia, se odiaba a si mismo cada vez que menospreciaba a Near pero no podía detenerse cuando lo tenía frente a él. Mello consideraba que Near merecía algo más, a alguien menos acomplejado por pensamientos personales, le pesaba admitir que quien más merecía acercarse al albino era Linda porque él jamas se rebajaría a decirle lo mucho que significaba, lo valioso que en realidad era para Mello. Y se retiró con las manos dentro de los bolsillos obligándose a mantener la mirada en el suelo, evitar mirar a Near quien terminó por girar los ojos en su dirección con curiosidad pues una lagrima traicionera había rodado por la mejilla del rubio, sorprendiendo a Near quien tuvo el impulso pero fue incapaz de preguntar, el recuerdo de su encuentro en la Sala Común la semana pasada le impidieron siquiera moverse de su lugar. Si Mello nunca tuvo la intención de ser su amigo entonces no tenía derecho de molestarlo.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Linda en cuanto se percató de la escasa atención que estaba recibiendo de Near cuya mirada se devolvió al rompecabezas para ajustar el último par de piezas que le hacían falta, ambos sin percatarse de la mirada melancólica que les dedicaba cierto pelirrojo antes de seguir el camino de Mello con un objetivo distinto al establecido.

—No es nada— respondió Near derramando furiosamente el rompecabezas armado en el suelo bajo sus siluetas.

.

Una vez seguro en la intimidad de su recamara, Mello deslizó la espalda contra la puerta hasta que su cuerpo se postró en el suelo, rendido dejó colgar la cabeza del cuello antes de flexionar las piernas para enseguida abrazarlas con sus brazos y recargar su frente contra sus rodillas. Estaba agotado, cansado de pensar sin cesar para encontrar las mismas respuestas entre sus razonamientos pues aunque quisiera culpar a Near de sus desgracias sabía muy bien que ese chico jamas tendría la culpa, él había elegido alejarse a como diera lugar de su lado, repelerlo como polos opuestos que eran. Existía una pequeña tranquilidad siguiendo la misma travesía, así nada entre Near y Mello terminaría de verdad pues el flote de su rivalidad autoimpuesta le daba la libertad de acercarse a él, quizás no tanto como quisiera internamente, pero con razones lo suficiente válidas para invadir su espacio personal.

—Mello.— La voz de Matt atravesó la puerta sobresaltando al aludido en el proceso quien levantó la mirada de golpe y se removió, dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando el pelirrojo volvió a hablar. —No necesitas abrir, sólo quiero que me escuches.— Y ante tal petición, Mello volvió a quedarse quieto y confundido. —No eres una persona honesta, de echo, creo que tienes una personalidad impertinente pero me agradas. Por supuesto que lo haces, eres mi odioso mejor amigo y como mi odioso mejor amigo quiero que te dejes de estupideces, te conviene. ¿Has escuchado los rumores de ese chico que se suicidó en el ático del orfanato? Según dicen, fue traicionado por su mejor amigo y el dolor que sufrió fue tanto que decidió terminar con todo para siempre.

—¿Tratas de decirme ahora que te duele mi situación tanto como para suicidarte y darme una lección con eso?— cuestionó Mello con el acento inyectado de sorna.

—Pierde ilusiones, no soy tan idiota— replicó Matt del otro lado de la puerta seguido de un bufido, Mello sonrió pues aquel vago siempre lograba hacerlo sentirse bien.

—Además, sabes bien que hay muchísimas versiones. Algunos profesores creen que el suicidio del ático fue obra de una chica y no un chico.

—Si, pero indagar en las diferentes versiones no es la razón por la que estoy aquí como un mendígo recargado en tu puerta. Reflexionemos un momento y pensemos un poco en el suicidio, uno de los motivos más simples por los que alguien es empujado a suicidarse es la depresión. Supongamos que el chico era un depresivo de mierda, ¿qué tan insignificante pudo ser la falla de su mejor amigo para que tomara una decisión así de extremista?—. Mello se detuvo a pensarlo con cuidado para darse cuenta que jamas había puesto atención al caso que Matt venía a exponerle, no sabía si quería hacerlo sentir mal pero en ese momento se estaba sintiendo terrible por el individuo en cuestión; si hubiese sido él, suicidarse sería su última alternativa pero después de todo mantenía en consideración esa opción. —Nada— dijo el pelirrojo, causando un fuerte impacto en el cerebro del rubio con su respuesta. —En realidad no importa porque nada puede compararse al dolor, las causas quizás pudieron ser absurdas pero quien se suicida lo comprende mejor que nadie.

—¿Y?— interrogó Mello impaciente pues el tema impuesto lo estaba inquietando.

—Sé que he metido la pata más veces que tú, Mello.— La presencia de una sonrisa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo, tan pequeña y poco intencional que haría dudar a quien la viera sobre su motivo. —Sin embargo, me estás superando con esto.— Matt se puso de pie y se estiró destilando pereza con cada movimiento. —Lo siento, sólo quería decirte eso. Ahora estoy más tranquilo.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?— Mello sintió a su compostura estallar en furia. —Consíguete un nuevo pasatiempo, tus charlas sin sentido me ponen nervioso. ¿O es que quieres morir y por eso no puedes dejar el tema por zancado?

Por un instante Mello entró en pánico con la simple idea ya que, aunque mostrara tener poco interés en todo lo que las personas a su alrededor hacían, realmente le importaba, especialmente con aquellos a quienes estimaba y Matt era uno de ellos.

—Nada de eso, estoy enamorado de la vida, Mello. Quería molestarte un poco, eso es todo.

—¡Maldito... !— articuló casi mordiéndose la lengua y arrastrando las palabras. —¡Lárgate de aquí antes de que decida salir y estrangularte!

—Si, si. Ya me voy— se despidió al fin el pelirrojo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos para empezar a caminar rumbo a su propia habitación. Mello probablemente no lo notaría pero siempre existió una meta por la que Matt se detuvo a hablar del tema del otro lado de su puerta, lo había dejado claro al final de la incoherente conversación pero -como siempre- Mello lo había ignorado por completo. —Estúpido— susurró Matt mientras era abrazado por el brillo que iluminaba el pasillo por donde caminaba e ignorando las alegres risas de otros niños que se perdían a la distancia.

.

 _Aquellas risas eran molestas, los gritos y llantos cubiertos por los lienzos de luz que caían sobre sus hombros hacían que su trabajo de cavar la tierra se complicara más de lo que realmente era. Esos ruidos revueltos, fusionados como sustancias volubles, se enterraban a sus oídos como piedras, incrustándose en sus tímpanos e impidiendo el paso de otros sonidos más placenteros, tranquilizadores. Habiendo terminado el hueco entre las masas de tierra negra a los pies de aquel decadente árbol, se dispuso a depositar lo que en un principio fue su intención enterrar y lo sacó de sus bolsillos estirando sus sangrantes alas para comenzar a desplumarlas y gozar de la alfombra de plumas que comenzó a caer contra el suelo. Los ojos usualmente negros que se apreciaban en la oscuridad, destellaron en una tonalidad castaña, casi carmesí, al estar expuesto a los rayos del astro sol._

 _B no era un niño con fuertes inquietudes a la convivencia pues estar en contacto con la naturaleza de esta forma le inspiraba cierta empatía que lo hacía gozar de estar solo, lejos de la concurrencia. Admirar cómo los seres vivientes morían era una fascinación incombatible, estaba hipnotizado por la visión escarlata de la sangre de aquel muerto animalillo empapando sus rojas manos y se quedó observandolas acariciando cada uno de sus dedos sin sospechar que alguien más estaba ahí con él y que también lo observaba pero con una resolución muy distinta a la de B hacia sus sucios dígitos. A lo veía con espanto, asco y enojo, B era raro para A así como A era extraño para B. Pero para B no importaba que A no lo aceptara o quisiera como uno de sus amigos, a B le bastaba saber que A tendría una vida igual de efímera a la que tuvo el ave sin plumas en sus manos, porque A era ingenuo y estúpido como la langosta que había pisado justo cuando llegó a los pies del árbol para enterrar al gorrión. B le dedicó al otro niño una sonrisa cuando se percató de su presencia, gesto que A no le devolvió y se mantuvo indiferente._

 _"¿Qué estás mirando?" pregunto el huérfano de cabellera castaña con latente curiosidad pues el niño de grandes ojos intoxicados parecía muy entretenido con sus palmas. No podía ver lo que llevaba en las manos porque el pequeño de cabellos negros no se había girado en su totalidad. Tampoco era la primera vez que tenían estos extraños encuentros pues A evitaba a ese pálido niño de rasgos tan caóticos, de alguna manera percibía peligro al estar cerca de él._

 _"Números y letras" respondió confundiendo a Alex. "Tienes números muy pequeños sobre tu cabeza." La sonrisa que adorna las delicadas facciones de B oprimen el estomago del castaño, alarmandolo. "Vas a morir mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros"_

 _"¿Qué... ?" Fue una terrible sorpresa, información imposible de procesar para alguien que comienza a vivir e ignora suficientes cosas honorificando su tiempo presente y en cuya mente yacen presentes traumas que tratan de ser eliminados de su subconsciente. B siguió sonriendo y no dejó de sonreír aún después de que la silueta del pequeño A desapareció de su escarlata rango de visión, observando ahí donde su infante cuerpo se había petrificado para él. Nunca llegó a una conclusión del por qué había dejado que sus labios revelaran por primera vez su secreto, B jamas pudo descifrar los impulsos que le llevaron atreverse hablar; quizás fue la efusividad momentanea provocada por sus recientes experimentos, tal vez A lucía más susceptible ese día después de haber ensayado una nueva melodía trágica en la sala de música; era posible que hubiese necesitado de alguien para cargar con su realidad._

 _Al crecer, B se convenció de que aquello fue un lapso de debilidad que podría tener cualquiera durante su niñez pero desde entonces la relación entre ellos fue versándose a peor, al grado de que nunca más volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, por ello B comenzó a mofarse de su intimidad nula, clasificando al antisocial Alexander como un amigo cercano, comentarios que torturaron sin piedad al oficialmente nombrado primer candidato a sucesor de L. Beyond no lo odió entonces, ni sintió alguna clase de sentimiento hacia él, pero A lo despreció en su silencio e indiferencia, se ahogó en su obsesión por exorcizar el recuerdo de aquel niño señalandole la fecha de su muerte hasta que no pudo más y eligió convertirse en el antagonista que entregaba su vida por sus torcidos ideales pues deseaba destruir todo lo que no era y -todos esperaban- fuera de él. Destruir al futuro L con su muerte era la mejor victoria que A había podido saborear en el incesante mecer de su par de piernas esqueléticas suspendidas en el espacio-tiempo. Sólo muerto disfrutaría ser vencedor de un destino al que no estuvo dispuesto a ceder ni siquiera en sus pesadillas. Sólo muerto podía burlarse de aquel que optara por acoger el codiciado titulo por el que miles de niños en aquel orfanato seguramente morirían._


	10. IX

**Capitulo 9**. "Antifaz "

Después de varios días consecutivos, la relativa paz de la rutina había vuelto a abrazar la silueta de L quien, como fue desde su primera instancia en el departamento de Los Ángeles, ocupaba la sala de estar monitorieando los más recientes rastros de Kira durante esos días ya que -una vez habiéndose interesado en un caso- le era imposible desatenderse de cada movimiento nuevo, sease por medio de la red o televisión. Las yemas de sus dedos presionaban botones sin descanso, deteniéndose cuando un nuevo dato aparecía en la pantalla. Había descubierto que este nuevo asesino en serie sólo afectaba a aquellos con cuyo rostro y nombre fueron transmitidos sin errores. ¿Sería posible pensar que necesitaba de ello para asesinarles? ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Se trataría de alguien con contactos como la mafia? De todas maneras era imposible que una sola persona se transportara de un lado a otro sin descanso sólo para juzgar a criminales y más aún provocandoles un ataque al corazón, L necesitaba más información y -más que nada- pruebas. Pero sus razonamientos en cadena fueron interrumpidos al instante por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, se sobresaltó antes de poder recordar que -aunque Watari no estuviera presente a esas horas de la mañana- no estaba completamente solo y este hecho se lo inculcó mentalmente mientras colocaba un pulgar sobre sus labios con cierto nerviosismo. Beyond se adentró a la habitación sin formular palabra, callado como una tumba pasó a colocarse frente a L en el sillón contrario. L lo miró y Beyond le devolvió la mirada mientras, con sus vividos ojos, revisaba la postura del mayor para imitarla, prestando atención a cada detalle, entre estos el angulo de su curvatura y posición exacta de cada extremidad, incluso dándose a sí mismo el lujo de presionar un teclado invisible en su extremo de la mesa con los dedos indices.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— quiso saber L con suma curiosidad.

—Molestándote...—; L se tensó ante la respuesta y sólo entonces reconoció que cualquier persona clasificaría las acciones de B como una burla. —¿Te sientes molesto?— cuestionó este alzando la mirada hacia su dirección manteniéndose igual de indiferente con esos parpados muy bien abiertos, ni siquiera L abría tanto los ojos.

—Ciertamente me siento un poco perturbado en este momento— admitió cerrando la pantalla de la laptop pues con Beyond presente le sería imposible concentrarse al 100% en su actividad, tan sólo bastó que transcurrieran tres únicos días para reconocer que él poseía una arrasadora habilidad para distraer a los demás.

—¿Dónde está Wammy-san?—. Beyond revisó sus alrededores sin romper su contraída pose.

—Ha ido a la ciudad a comprar algunos víveres.

—¿Dejándote aquí solo conmigo?— cuestionó el más joven dibujando una mueca burlona en sus músculos faciales, una que pretendía jactarse de malvada. L frunció el entrecejo con aburrimiento, también había comprobando que a B le gustaba sobreactuar su papel.

—Eso podría ser una muestra de que no estoy indefenso sin él, podría estar representando que soy fuerte a pesar de mi apariencia.

—Humm... no lo sé, hablamos del gran L Lawliet, no me parecería improbable que tuviera nula experiencia en combate.

—Ser reconocido como el mejor detective conlleva una gran responsabilidad, pero si hasta ahora no he tenido la necesidad de usar artes marciales no quiere decir que no poseo técnicas que me ayuden a defenderme de posibles agresores. A propósito, B-kun, quería pedirte que dejaras de llamarnos por nuestro nombre real, sería un problema que nos llamaras así durante nuestro traslado a otra residencia.

—¿No sería interesante que alguien lo escuchara? No creí fueses tan paranoico.

—Para nada, además básicamente es sólo precaución.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debería comenzar a llamarles?

—Usaremos un nombre distinto cada ocasión, no es necesario que los aprendas ahora.

—Ya sé, Wammy-san seguirá siendo Señor. ¿Que me dices sobre llamarte L- _niisan_ *? Usar _Ele_ * _Onii-chan_ * no estaría tampoco mal o _aniwe_ *. Tal vez _El_ *- _aniki_ *.

—No. Quiero evitar cualquier referencia a mi nombre clave.

—En ese caso me referiré a ti por _Niichan_ *. Siempre quise llamar a alguien así desde que era un niño y vivía en el orfanato.— Beyond bajó la mirada como si el piso bajo sus pies hubiese solicitado su atención, un tanto avergonzado por su propia revelación.

—¿ _Niichan_ , eh? Creí que con la evidencia de nuestro parentesco habías entrado en una etapa de negación ya que, desde que has estado conviviendo con nosotros, no parecías dispuesto en aceptarnos a Watari y a mi.

—Sólo estaba un poco enojado, incluso yo sé cuándo detenerme. A siempre les mentía a los otros niños para que se alejaran de mi, según él yo era capaz de clavarles un cuchillo, nunca les hice nada y aún así me veían como una especie de monstruo, por eso elegí adaptarme a eso. En realidad me sentí aliviado cuando él murió, si, estaba muy feliz.— L vio a Beyond abrazarse a sus piernas, percibiendo la presencia casi inmediata de una sonrisa genuina mientras hablaba. —Ese fue el segundo mejor día de mi vida.— Y levantó la mirada mostrando una nueva expresión monótona. —Desgraciadamente el primer mejor día de mi vida se lo ganó mi oportunidad de conocerte.

—¿Ah, si? Gracias— dijo L inseguro de cómo corresponder.

—Deberías estarte disculpando.

—Se supone que un cumplido debe agradecerse.

—No era mi intensión darte un cumplido.

Cansado por los desniveles que seguían sus conversaciones con Beyond, L se puso de pie y caminó con la espalda encorvada hasta la ventana que brindaba una gratificante vista de doce pisos por encima de la carretera principal, visualizando las diminutas siluetas de automóviles y peatonales, esperando que Watari no se tardara mucho en regresar pues era necesaria una pronta dosis de azúcar nueva para abastecer a su cerebro de energía. Si continuaba en ese estado tan flojo, seguramente no podría controlar a Beyond, sólo habían transcurrido unos segundos y ya sentía malestar. Se giró con la intención de enfrentar a Beyond una vez más cuando sus articulaciones se paralizaron una extensa fracción de segundo; B lo estaba mirando, no una mirada inexpresiva como la que solía dedicarle, esta vez esa mirada sin emociones lucía caótica dentro de su usual actitud indolente.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó de forma brusca en un impulso por evitar que su lengua tartamudeara, de alguna manera había anticipado que así sería y era un grave error mostrarse ante B como alguien indefenso, sospechaba que él estaba esperando algo similar.

—Disculpa, un pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza la noche pasada y estaba intentando descifrar su significado.

—¿Y ese pensamiento tiene algo que ver conmigo?

—Esa cicatriz en tu cuello parece profunda, ¿estás bien?— B cambió drásticamente de tema y L se congeló un instante para luego incitarse a cubrir, por acto reflejo, la zona que Beyond mencionaba. Instintivamente se rascó por encima de su holgada playera de manga larga, intentando reducir la ansiedad. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incomodo por la situación, además no se suponía que Beyond se diera cuenta de algo tan trivial en su silueta, aunque había dado por asentado que B siempre estaba observándolo de diversas maneras -y más de lo necesario- pero nunca consideró la posibilidad de que fuera a percatarse de una cicatriz de la que incluso él mismo había olvidado su existencia. Debía encontrar una forma de desviar el tema central de la conversación pero, para su sorpresa, fue B quien evadió la tan indeseada charla por parte de L. —Espero que el señor vuelva pronto, no hay mermelada de fresa en el congelador y es hora de un refrigerio. Nada supera las fresas.

—Recuerdo que había un frasco con mermelada de durazno.

—Los duraznos no son fresas, _Niichan_.

—Es verdad, lo siento— dijo tras darse cuenta de su indignante error, quiso reaccionar rápidamente a la nueva charla para ocultar su inquietud pero terminó fallando de manera miserable aunque agradecía que Beyond no intentara siquiera retomar el asunto. Luego prestó mayor atención a lo sencillo que fue para B adaptarse a su petición. Escuchar aquel título había provocado en L un curioso sentimiento de comodidad. Desde hace tiempo había desechado la más ínfima posibilidad de encontrarse con su familia biológica por lo que tener ante él a un pariente sanguíneo le hacía sentirse bien, su autoestima parecía elevarse a niveles insospechados al pensar en B como su hermano. ¿Quién lo diría? Se preguntaba si de haberlo descubierto antes de que todo sucediera hubiese cambiado algo importante. Tal vez B no se habría manchado las manos con sangre o el resultado hubiera sido mucho peor.

— _Niichan_ , ¿investigas algo importante?— cuestionó Beyond luego de largos minutos en completo silencio.

—¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

—Cierras la computadora cada vez que me aproximo y evitas el tema con el señor cuando decido hacerles compañía. Estoy consciente de que quizás se trate de algo clasificado pero no planeo interponerme en tus asuntos a menos que lo solicites, no quiero malos entendidos entre nosotros tan pronto.

—Me sorprende que te preocupes por eso, ¿acaso no hiciste lo contrario hace unos días?

—Intentaba demostrar mis capacidades.— Beyond se encogió en su lugar torciendo los labios en un gesto de aceptación.

—Tenías la elección de ser paciente pero optaste por evocar problemas y fue por eso que nos obligaste a tomar medidas drásticas.

—No era 100% seguro que me liberaran de mis ataduras.

—El que al inicio fueras privado de una considerable libertad de movimiento y eventualmente perdieras una parte de dichas ataduras era una clara muestra de que serías liberado. Te percataste de ello. Sin embargo, aún cuando lo sabías causaste un gran alboroto e intentaste lastimar a Watari, eso demuestra que eres demasiado precipitado.

—Es cierto pero lastimar no es lo mismo que asesinar. Cuando lo enfrenté estaba preparado para matarlo.— L sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando escuchó aquella confesión. —Esa ocasión en que hablé con él me dí cuenta que era alguien excepcional, sin duda el mejor para permanecer a lado de L y combatir el mal. Mi percepción sobre él era correcta pero comprobé también que no podía matarle, su vida aún es próspera, aunque yo blandiera un cuchillo contra él existen cosas imposibles.

—Viste algo en él, ¿verdad? Dudaste en hacerle daño.

—No, esto no se trata de mi.—L se encontró a sí mismo confundido por las palabras de Beyond pues el tono de su voz se había vuelto repentinamente mecánico al igual que su mirada. El brillo carmesí que había visto en él durante su primer encuentro acosó sin compasión su entendimiento sin lograr descifrar los secretos que sus palabras le revelaban de manera convenientemente implícita. —Sabía que asesinar a Wammy-san estaba fuera de mi alcance, el plazo todavía no se cumple, lo sé, puedo verlo.

¿Eran sus ojos? Se preguntó L luego de meditar el significado de sus oraciones, sin embargo era imposible que un ser humano fuese capaz de determinar su victoria o su derrota en una batalla sólo con ver a alguien. ¿Estaba relacionado con un análisis completo en el contrincante? Pero aún con semejante estudio adivinar el resultado no siempre era del todo acertado. Considerar a B un asesino experimentado no importaba. Sin valorizar a cuántos intentase matar o cuál fuera el número de victimas bajo su mira, una persona no podía simplemente calcular el momento exacto de una muerte a menos que se manipulasen las circunstancias pero aún así había altos riesgos de cometer errores. ¿Sería una extraordinaria intuición? Pero Beyond había mencionado la palabra "plazo". ¿Acaso intentaba decirle que poseía el don de la clarividencia? Pero la clarividencia mostraba eventos futuros, en este caso sólo indicaría cuándo y cómo moriría una persona, no necesariamente implicaba que fuera su portador quien causaría tal muerte; de todos modos en ambas partes Beyond había mencionado el tiempo de vida y L sentía como si sólo continuara haciendo especulaciones banas, pensando tan obsesivamente no llegaría a una confortante conclusión pues justo en ese momento le estaba molestando el caso de Kira cuyo grado de dificultad figuraba ser mayor al resto de casos que estuvo investigando desde su introducción a ese trabajo. Ataques al corazón. Muerte de criminales. Sólo un rostro y un nombre. Sólo un rostro y un nombre. L miró a B con cierto recelo, las palabras de Beyond sólo lo confundían más, era como perder el tiempo preconcebidamente.

—¿Sabes, B-kun? Me ahorrarías muchas cosas si fueras más claro.

—Aunque a mi me parece que estoy siendo bastante claro.— El menor recargó una mejilla sobre sus rodillas con obvio aburrimiento. —Si en serio eres el mejor detective del mundo resuelvelo. Me enojaría que no pensaras un poco en mi mientras observas el computador con tanta pasión.

Y los nervios volvieron a tirar del cerebro de L, obligandolo a perder enfoque de la situación. ¿Qué era esto que Beyond le decía ahora? No lo entendía. Beyond mostrándose celoso hacia un computador era tan ridículo como singular, sobre todo cuando tenían poco de tratarse de una manera más personal, por supuesto que a B le fue encomendado comportarse como L para convertirse en una copia. El detective concluyó que B lo llevó a los extremos sin embargo. ¿Era a esto lo que llamaban instinto de pertenencia? Curioso.

—B-kun, ¿te gustaría ir a mi habitación?—. Beyond levantó la cabeza de golpe, sorprendido con la interrogante e inspirando una sonrisa en L debido a su brusca reacción. —Me tomaré un pequeño descanso mientras Watari vuelve y pensé que no era mala idea mostrarte mi recamara sólo para pasar el tiempo.

—Considerando que este es un departamento, ¿no debería verse igual que la mía?

—Pero no has entrado, ¿cierto?

—Personalmente, no creo que haya algo interesante por ver.

—No lo sabrás hasta que lo veas por ti mismo— concluyó con acento monótono encaminándose a la puerta en pasos cortos pero apresurados. Beyond se detuvo un momento para pensar sin perder de vista la espalda mal postrada de L, su corazón repentinamente había comenzado a palpitar sin control, distorsionando el orden de sus pensamientos por un largo lapso de tiempo mientras sus organos internos eran golpeados por olas intensas de ácido. Que L lo estuviera invitando a su habitación y que en consecuencia él se notara tan perturbado en su pulso cardiaco debía ser humillante pero no podía evitar sentirse así, no cuando la situación giraba entorno a Elle Lawliet. Desde que le fue concedido el título de candidato a sucesor había aceptado su destino sin muchas quejas, después de todo no tenía nada que perder en su vida pero -con el tiempo- el sentimiento de inquietud le obligó buscar otras alternativas como desligarse de L para pensar por sí mismo, una etapa natural de la adolescencia en un ser humano; actualmente seguía siendo B pero poseía algo que ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado, por eso se levantó dispuesto a seguirle los pasos al mayor, sin tomar en cuenta las advertencias de sus cortantes hormonas.

.

Fueron quizás los cinco segundos más extensos de su vida cuando finalmente se detuvieron ante la puerta que figuraba como la zona del departamento que L menos usaba, lo vio tomar con sus dedos el pomo ovalado de la puerta, girándolo con tanto cuidado que parecía como si los huesos de sus manos dolieran, entonces entró invitándolo a pasar. B no tuvo más remedio que acceder ya que lo siguió y, al entrar, su organismo entero se detuvo un instante antes de volver a trabajar con normalidad. Aquel sitio -como lo sospechó- no era nada vistoso, era tan pintoresco como su precio lo permitía. Lo único que detenía a B de moverse con libertad en tal lugar era el mismo L, no la usual reducción de espacio ni la cantidad de muebles, era la esperada privacidad junto a L lo que lo incitaba estar considerablemente inquieto, victima de un ligero brote de claustrofobia en su sistema.

—¿Te gusta?— cuestionó L de pronto, sobresaltando a Beyond más de lo permitido y la mueca que plasmó al siguiente instante lo confirmó.

—No es diferente del mío.

—Ya veo, entonces no te emociona estar aquí.

—Debiste tenerlo presente desde el momento que me sugeriste acompañarte a una simple habitación. Además, ¿por qué sería importante entrar en un cuarto cuyo único uso es refugiarse dentro de la misma construcción?

—Eres adusto, B-kun.— Ante semejante descripción de su personalidad, Beyond se descubrió alterado pues la misma palabra podía aplicarse en quien con tanto descaro la formulaba. —Últimamente se me ha hecho costumbre entrar en cada habitación que conforman las viviendas que Watari y yo rentamos unos días antes de mudarnos, supongo que es mi menos frecuente hobbie. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes alguno?

—No tengo.

—Eso debe ser problemático. Es importante poseer un pasatiempo, de otro modo el estrés que genera la rutina podría tomarte desprevenido. ¿No te sientes vacío cuando no tienes nada que hacer y ya has terminado tu trabajo? Que triste.

—Si pensar es considerado un pasatiempo entonces no podría ser tan triste.

—Pensar lo hace todo el mundo, a menos que tus pensamientos giren entorno a una idea especifica puede clasificarse por hobbie. ¿En qué los enfocarías de ser el caso?

—En el organismo humano.

L dirigió sus pasos a una silla, subiendo por completo a esta para tomar la postura que le ayudaba a aumentar su capacidad deductiva pues con la respuesta de B intuía que podría sacarle un poco de provecho a la conversación, aunque realmente no le sorprendía que B gustara del organismo humano, de lo contrario la magnitud de sus crímenes no hubiesen sido de elevada calidad. Se necesita verdadera pasión para realizar las bizarras hazañas -en el peor sentido de la palabra- que realizó el asesino BB con sus victimas. Incluso siendo acciones tan enfermizas no dejaba de ser artistica la manera como la estrangulación de Believe Bridesmaid, el traumatismo cerebral de Quarter Queen y el apuñalamiento de Backyar Bottomslash se habían llevado a cabo, sin importar que el sentido de la estética utilizado en sus cuerpos fuera igual de atípico y anormal. Pensarlo le revolvió el estomago ya que el mismo causante de aquellas inocentes muertes estaba ahí con él. No podía perdonarlo por lo que hizo pero tampoco era ignorante de que una gran parte de culpa señalaba a la existencia de L, por eso no podía juzgarle con la misma frialdad luego de haber rozado el tema mientras conversaba con Watari.

—¿Te gusta la biología, B-kun?

—No. Me gusta el cuerpo humano. En términos generales, como la forma en que funciona, el propósito de cada organo que lo compone, la manera en que se acopla a los organismos que le rodean, los químicos que se distribuyen por sus sistemas... cosas como esas. Pero, principalmente, las reacciones que podría tener al convertirse en receptor de tratos descomunales. Hemos visto cómo se comporta ante el maltrato físico y los agentes infecciosos así que siento especial interés por la resistencia de un cuerpo milésimas antes de ser considerado un cadáver en estado inicial de putrefacción.

—Muerte, ¿no es así? Los últimos momentos de vida. Dime, B-kun, ¿con cuántos cuerpos experimentaste en tu búsqueda por la agonía humana?

—Antes de que pretendas desaprobar mi percepción de la existencia te recuerdo que la muerte es una etapa natural en los seres vivos, tan natural que es inevitable llegar a esta en cualquier momento. En realidad sé que tampoco piensas en los homicidios como algo indiscutiblemente incorrecto.— Lawliet se sobresaltó casi de forma imperceptible frente a la observación de Beyond, este cambio de atmósfera lo tomó por sorpresa. —Incluso tú has experimentado con esas reemplazables vidas que tanto pregonas proteger, nadie niega que proteges una parte mientras a la otra la dejas morir hasta que alguna de ellas te lleve a la verdad. Los sacrificios deben hacerse, no importa hacia dónde dirijas tus pasos. Además, en la naturaleza, los animales se devoran unos a otros, ¿por qué debería ser atroz que como especie dominante lo hagamos entre nuestros iguales? La vida es como un juego donde ganas o pierdes, en realidad los reglamentos sólo son importantes cuando se relaciona con el grado de dificultad, ¿no lo crees así también? Después de todo eres el gran L.

Lawliet endureció el gesto cuando la mueca risueña mal gesticulada de Beyond Birthday hizo acto de presencia en ese cicatrizado rostro. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esa sonrisa no logró inspirarle miedo, sólo enojo, pues parecía burlarse deliberadamente de él y todos sus principios, contradiciendo las normas de su vida entera. Se mordió el dedo pulgar.

—No me gusta la manera como lo planteas, desde tu perspectiva es como si fuese el villano.

—Encontrarás que es mucho más divertido que ser el héroe— afirmó aproximándose con más confianza a la posición del detective sin llegar a ser imprudente con la distancia.

—Yo no lo creo. No me agrada la idea de ser despreciado.

—La audiencia de antagonistas tiene mayor actividad estos días, ¿sabes?— comentó encontrando al fin un cómodo mueble en cual posarse, siempre monocorde al comportamiento de L. —Personalmente no me agrada la soberbia que impone la justicia en sus actuaciones, desprestigia mucho sus propias obras y es muy fácil para los escritores y mangakas ser repetitivos: el bueno gana, el malo pierde... y cuando gana el malo, el autor encuentra una manera de derrocarlo otra vez. ¿No es cansado? Sería más sencillo que no existiera alguien a quien perseguir y sólo disfrutar de una buena y adorable parodia. Akaushi Chacha es un buen ejemplo.

—No me parece correcto cambiar el tema tan drásticamente, B-kun. Hablamos un tema importante. De forma ficticia no encontraremos respuestas en el comportamiento humano, sobre todo cuando existen incontables estereotipos sociales en dichas obras.

—¡La ficción también es importante! De la realidad fue inspirada la ficción.

El detective consideró su comentario desde otro punto de vista, no le agradaban estos niveles cambiantes en su convivencia con B pero, si de esta manera comprendía mejor la situación, estaba dispuesto a pensarlo con mayor profundidad. Y, cuando lo hizo, llegó a una conclusión temprana inesperadamente satisfactoria. Dejó de morderse el pulgar.

—En tu caso, es obvio que prefieres la villania, y un villano necesita de una herramienta con la cual llevar a cabo sus planes. Suponiendo que tú posees una, diría que son tus ojos.

—Sorprendente— se admiró Beyond abriendo los parpados con incontenible admiración y sorpresa. —Yo no lo hubiera pensado mejor. El tema de los poderes malignos en un villano es algo interesante, ¿no lo crees?

—Ahora lo creo.— Esta vez L no dudó en contestar. —Actualmente existe un villano que ha atraído mi atención, aunque no puedo decir que se trate de algo sobrenatural, sólo extraño.

—¿Es sobre tu más reciente investigación?

—Si, así es.

Beyond afiló sus pupilas con la respuesta de su acompañante, extrañamente interesado en la insinuación desconocida oculta tras su escueta afirmación. La forma fría pero centrada en que Elle Lawliet manejaba las deducciones de su interés lograban provocarle fuertes escalofríos ya que, como lo pudo llegar a imaginar, realmente parecía el héroe de una novela policíaca; un héroe contaminado por un arraigado anhelo de dominio. Para Beyond, L también poseía extraordinarios poderes que usaba para combatir el mal, solamente difería en que no lo hacía siempre. Para los huérfanos del Wammy's House -así como lo fue para él- el cerebro tras la L gótica era un verdadero defensor de la justicia. Lo odiaba pero B estaba fascinado más que nunca pues ahora que convivían directamente podía preguntarse sin sentir pavor de equivocarse, ¿quién era el verdadero psicópata? Sonrío sin que L lo notara.

.

La puerta de la habitación tamaño departamento se abrió, y Quillish Wammy la cruzaba con una expresión neutra que se fijaba en sus músculos faciales después de una extensa travesía por la ciudad a solas, llevaba en sus manos un par de bolsas de plástico llenas que le dificultaron un poco más de lo habitual la sencilla tarea de cerrar la puerta una vez ingresado al interior. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a salir por víveres y artículos azucarados frecuentemente, le causó cierta sorpresa ser recibido por una figura que le veía fijamente sin alterar un segundo su floja postura, por lo tanto tardó en procesar a quién pertenecía esa mueca descarada que le hacía sentirse un intruso dentro de un lugar que había rentado como propio por tiempo indefinido. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Tenía pensado escapar? Lo dudaba pues oportunidades para un escape habían sido muchas, ¿qué sentido tendría que lo hiciera justo ese día y a esa hora? Si en verdad estuviera interesado de hacerlo, tendría el tiempo calculado de Watari para salir del hotel, cruzar las avenidas para llegar al mercado y revertir el proceso para llegar de vuelta. Mas fue una mano estirada en su dirección la respuesta a sus apresuradas preguntas, causándole incredulidad ante el gesto.

—¿Puedo ayudarle a transportar eso, señor? Empezaré con la bolsa que contiene la mermelada—. La mirada de Watari se endureció por un instante así que Beyond se vio obligado brindar una explicación corta. —L está adentro, no le he hecho nada. Estaba aburrido así que vine a esperarlo frente a la puerta. Que desconfiado es, le recuerdo que no fue mi idea quedarme. Ahora podría estar encarcelado. Muy lejos de ustedes.

—No es eso lo que tenía en mente— contestó.

—También sé que L no acostumbra ayudarlo en cosas sencillas— Beyond dijo con una mueca que pretendía ser bromista. Bajó el brazo al comprender que Watari no le concedería la bolsa solicitada así que bajó el escalón y tomó la primera a su alcance para enseguida volver a subir el escalón. —¿Cómo está su herida? He visto que cojea un poco.

—Agradezco tu interés— dijo a sabiendas de que esta curiosidad no tenía relación con la preocupación, sin duda B se preguntaba qué tan profundo había llegado el filo del tenedor entre los tejidos al atravesar su pierna. —Sólo diré que está sanando poco a poco.

—¿No dañé ningún nervio, eh?—. Beyond se alzó de hombros reduciendo importancia al asunto como algo esperado. —Ambos estábamos bajo la influencia del momento, supongo.

—Es inapropiado que lo menciones con tanta naturalidad, joven. ¿Nadie ha cuestionado qué clase de educación recibiste?

—Las personas con quienes me he cruzado están muertas, antes de eso ninguna estaba en condiciones para darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí o me tomara la suficiente importancia por más de unos cuantos segundos.

—Bien, es algo normal.

—Lo es.— Beyond dio al anciano la espalda y se apresuró con bolsa en mano hasta el comedor a paso lento, haciendo ruido con las plantas de sus pies descalzos al caminar sobre la madera formando el suelo. Watari observó esa delgada espalda casi dudando de que la ruta de las circunstancias fueran reales y no mera fantasía. Jamas hubiese imaginado que tendría bajo su jurisdicción el futuro de un detective y un asesino conviviendo dentro de una misma área, siendo ambos parte de una cadena sanguínea que nadie creería existiera. El destino era muy curioso. Avanzó encontrándose a B en el comedor quien no dudó arrebatarle otra de las bolsas para hurgar el interior, volviendo claras sus intenciones. A Watari casi le causa gracia este comportamiento, pensarlo de un asesino no era inesperado al ser un humano pero no cambiaba el impacto. —No encuentro la mermelada.

—¿En serio? Estoy seguro que la he comprado.

—Pues no hay nada.

—¿Por qué no revisas las otras bolsas? Ya aparecerán los frascos.

Obediente, B le arrebató a Watari la última bolsa que aún sostenía en las manos, metiendo furiosamente el brazo libre entre los productos de cocina sin molestarse en buscar la superficie de la mesa para una búsqueda más satisfactoria. Durante ese tiempo, L ya cruzaba el umbral encontrándose con la inusual escena gestándose ante sus ojos, la cual lo obligó detenerse a observar desde la distancia. Lo peor era que su padre adoptivo decía que Beyond lo imitaba perfectamente y al verlo actuar de aquella manera no podía estar más en desacuerdo con esa burda opinión, él no asaltaba la despensa así.

¿Llegaría acostumbrarse a la presencia de B.B?

* * *

*"Ele" es la pronunciación de L en español, básico; "El" es en ingles.

*Beyond hace referencias a distintos honoríficos japoneses usados entre hermanos.


End file.
